Heaven's Love
by Awahili
Summary: Booth goes out for some last minute Christmas shopping and gets more than he bargained for in one little boy. Now he has to make a decision about what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

This is another in the Inspired Series. This time Bob Carlyle's _Christmas Shoes_. I took a different approach and made this from Booth's POV. But I have a dilemma. You'll see at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

**December 24, 2008...**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I gazed at the never-moving line. My arms were laden with last minute gifts (who honestly goes out after nine on Christmas Eve to buy presents?). The answer was apparently everyone in the DC area as the line shuffled a few feet forward. There were still several people ahead of me in line, and I took the opportunity to indulge in a little people watching.

The couple standing at the counter was what I would call "entitled." They stood rigidly, as if afraid to touch anything nearby. The woman grasped her designer handbag tightly lest some urchin run by and snatch it from her while the man was busy arguing over the condition of the products he'd selected.

An elderly woman was next, holding one item and smiling. I thought I could hear her humming a carol softly to herself, oblivious to the calamity in front of her. There seemed to be a space between me and the old lady, but my senses told me something was occupying that space. I shifted Parker's Tonka truck and Bones' slinky (because how could she never have owned a Slinky? And it was science-y right?) so I could peer over them.

A boy, no older than ten, stood there clutching a shoebox and shifting anxiously from foot to foot. His eyes darted around to those nearby, then out the window, then to the shoe box. His shirt looked three sizes too big, so the sleeves of the once T-shirt fit him past the elbows. It was covered in grime and ripped in a few places, and though I couldn't smell it, looked as if it hadn't been washed in a while. It was tucked into to a pair of ratty jeans, complete with holes in both knees. One back pocket had been ripped away, and the seat was worn and dusty. There were mud stains around the cuffs, which fell a couple of inches above the top of a pair of holy sneakers. Not the religious kind, I amended quickly, but literally holy. The sole of the left shoe flopped as the boy lifted it up and then set it down again. The sides were worn and I could see dirty socks beyond them. Moving beyond the clothes, I glanced back up to the boy's face. That, too, looked as if it hadn't been washed in some time, and the boy's unkempt brown mop hung down in his eyes. But despite his bedraggled appearance, I saw a glimmer of happiness in the boy's green eyes as he clutched the shoes tighter.

Mr. and Mrs. Entitled had paid for their purchases and scooted out of the store as fast as their expensive shoes could carry them. The Carol Lady had stepped up and was now fishing her debit card from a small pouch. I turned my attention from the boy to wish the lady a merry Christmas as she passed me with a smile. I stepped up to my place as next in line and watched the boy set the shoes on the counter within arms' reach. The clerk looked at the boy doubtfully, but would never deny a customer the right to buy something. As politely as he could muster, he asked the boy if he could help.

"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma," he said in a shy but determined tone. When the man smiled and began carefully searching the shoes for paper and tags, the boy furrowed his brow and bounced worriedly. "Could you please hurry sir?" he asked as politely as he could.

"What's the hurry, son?" the man asked, oblivious to the boy's desperate tone. But I had picked up on it and tuned my full attention to the boy's answer.

"Momma's sick, sir," the boy answered dutifully. "And these shoes are just her size. And I want her to look beautiful when she meets Jesus." At that moment, I had forgotten how to breathe. By the gasp from the woman behind me, I realized I wasn't the only one interested in the scene before me. The clerk had stilled his movement completely, but scanned the shoes quickly when the boy finished.

"Twelve thirty-six." The boy reached a grimy hand into the right pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wad of a few bills and a ton of coins – mostly pennies. He began carefully counting it out, shoving some of it at the clerk. When all was said and done, the boy had produced five dollars and twelve cents. With a sad face the clerk shook his head.

"Son, I'm sorry, there's not enough here." I felt my ire rise at the indecency of the man before me. Where was his Christmas spirit? To hell with that (sorry God) where was his humanity? The boy was searching his pockets frantically, trying to find anything to supplement his total. When I took a discreet step forward, however, the boy noticed and whirled around. Seeing that I was not a threat, his face immediately morphed into one of pleading.

"Sir," he asked, his tone completely humble. "Please could you help me? Momma used to make good Christmases for me. I got something even if she didn't, and sometimes she worked extra hard. Then she got sick and had to stop working, then we had to leave our house. I just gotta get her these shoes." I had already made my choice and I laid my items next to the shoes.

"Put them together," I told the clerk, laying down enough money for my purchases and his. The clerk changed out the boy's many pennies for cash equivalent and handed it back to him. I grabbed my bag and gave the boy his shoe box, which he snatched and held tightly against him. When he looked up at me my heart skipped a beat. I don't think I'll ever forget that look as long as I live. It was like being engulfed in heaven's light.

"Thank you sir!" his enthusiasm was apparently catching because when I chanced a glance, everyone in line was smiling. "Momma's gonna look so great!" he smiled at me once more and darted out the door. A few people thanked me as I walked by, but everyone was smiling. As the doors parted for me to exit, I saw the same boy pause on his way by the customary Salvation Army bell-ringer. I was mesmerized as the boy proceeded to pull out every dollar bill he'd been handed and stuff them in the bowl. The Santa ringing the bell took in the boy's appearance and frowned at the generous donation. He gave the boy two candy canes which he promptly shoved into the left pocket of his ratty jeans as he took off at a run.

I knew I should just go home. I'd done a good deed, and I felt great about it. It was Christmas Eve and Parker would be coming over tomorrow afternoon to open presents and hang out. If we were lucky, we could finagle Bones into joining us at Denny's for dinner. I had placed my bag in my SUV and almost climbed into the driver's seat when my curiosity overtook me. I slammed my door and began running in the direction the boy had gone.

After asking a few people, I had finally caught up with him. It was amazing he hadn't been stopped by a police man. Unfortunately, a boy with his appearance seen running away from a store carrying a shoe box looked suspicious despite his innocence. I caught a glimpse of the boy's dirty brown mop disappearing into an alley and I slowed my steps. Being quiet was a side product of my time in the Rangers and it came in handy now. I peered around the corner and held my breath.

The boy was kneeling next to a prone form huddled under a paper-thin blanket and newspaper. He set the shoes down next to the woman and shook her shoulder. But I had seen too many dead bodies not to recognize one when I saw it. The woman had passed on while her son was away getting her Christmas present.

The boy, however, seemed keen on waking her and shook her more forcefully. His voice had risen, too, and I could now make out his words.

"Momma wake up," he said fervently. "I've got your Christmas present Momma. You can't go see Jesus without them!" Again his voice rose, and I hoped he didn't draw the attention of anyone still out Christmas shopping. "Please wake up Momma!" He shook her violently this time, and a sob escaped his throat. That was the last straw for me. I made my presence known and stepped forward. This time, out in the alley, the boy's survival instincts were in full gear and in one motion he grabbed a nearby pipe and jumped in front of the body.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll clock you one good!" His eyes were wild and filled with tears, I wondered if he could even see me clearly. I held my hands up non-threateningly and took one tentative step closer.

"Easy," I soothed. "Remember me? From the store?" I kept my tone as soft as possible, partly for the boy's easiness, partly out of respect for the recently deceased lying nearby. For a moment the boy's posture softened, but when my eyes darted to the woman's prone form he tensed and reared the pipe back.

"She's asleep!" he yelled. "Now go away before you wake her up!"

"What's your name?" I tried. After a beat, the boy took a breath.

"Alan."

"Alan, I'm Seeley. I followed you here to make sure you were okay. I know your mother isn't sleeping." I tried to break it to him gently, wondering if his young mind could comprehend what had happened. "Where's your other family."

"Don't have any," the boy whispered, dropping the pipe to his side. "Dad died when I was a baby. It's just me and Momma." I took another step closer, encouraged when the boy didn't immediately respond violently. My heart broke for the boy as realization crossed his face; he was completely alone. My eyes darted over his form, wondering how long he'd been out on the street. I was vaguely aware of him talking, so I focused my attention back on him.

"Momma said that when she died I was going to a home. Said they'd take care of me. But I don't want to go!" he yelled suddenly. "I want to stay with Momma!" The tears spilled down his cheeks now and we were standing only feet apart.

Reaching out I laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, and that was all it took for him to fold into me and hang on for dear life. I knelt down, heedless of the murk now gathering on my pants as I wrapped my arms around the broken child. After what seemed like years, the boy stilled and I realized he'd cried himself to sleep. I lifted him into my arms, noting that he weighed almost as much as Parker and was probably a foot taller.

It only took a split second for me to make my decision, and I prayed for the patience and determination I would need. I stooped down quickly and grabbed the shoes the boy had purchased before heading back toward the store and my SUV. I used my trench coat to cover the boy, holding him close and sharing my body heat. His arm tightened around my neck and for a split second I thought about calling social services. But I remembered the look on the boy's face when I'd paid for the shoes, then how he'd given all his money to the bell ringer, how his face was full of eagerness as he knelt down next to his mother, and the despair that blanketed him when he realized he was alone. God had put this boy in my path for a reason.

I carefully buckled him into Parker's booster seat, though at ten years old he didn't really need it. I turned off the radio and drove in silence as the boy slumbered in the backseat. As I pulled up to my place I took in a deep breath and sent another prayer upward, hoping I was doing the right thing.

I lifted him from the car with little trouble and walked inside quickly. No need for nosy neighbors to be poking around just yet. The boy was stirring so I set him down, keeping my hands firmly on his shoulders. His eyes shot open and he looked around in a panic, his eyes unfocused. He thrashed against my grip for a moment before my voice broke through his fear-induced tantrum.

"You're safe," I whispered, brushing his mangy hair back from his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"My house," I told him simply. "Let's get you cleaned up. If I run a bath, can you get yourself clean?" He nodded jerkily, and I left him standing outside the bathroom as I ran a warm bath. "Alright, soap and rag there, shampoo there, and towels there," I directed him. "When you're finished wrap up in that towel and go across the hall there. I'll get some clean clothes for you to wear." I pulled the door to, but I didn't shut it completely. I listened outside until I heard the sloshing that indicated he was doing as he was told. I then walked across to Parker's room and rooted around for clothes that would fit a ten- year old. I thanked my mother silently for being thrifty as I pulled an old box down from the top shelf of the closet. _Boys' Room C _adorned all sides of the box and I ripped it open. A lot of my childhood clothes were stashed away in here. I fished through until I found a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt that looked like it would fit. I pulled a pack of new underwear from Parker's drawer and opened it, hoping the boy wouldn't be too uncomfortable in Scooby-doo briefs.

I laid the clothes on Parker's bed and listened at the door once more. He was still sloshing about, so I went to the kitchen and heated up some soup from my cupboard.

"Done," I heard Alan call, and I moved back down the hall to find him standing in the hall way wrapped up in a large towel. Not getting too close for fear of scaring him, I ushered him into Parker's room.

"This is my son's room," I told him as he looked around. "He's seven."

"Where is he?" Alan asked curiously, his eyes roaming over the numerous toys and gadgets around the room.

"He stays with his mom most of the time. But he comes over now and again. Here are some clothes for you. The underwear's new, but the pants and shirt are my old ones from when I was about your age. I hope they fit." I needn't worry, however, as he fingered the material reverently. It had apparently been a long time since he'd had "new" clothes and I could see his eyes welling up again. I stood and moved to the door, keeping my tone as light as possible.

"I'll let you get dressed. Soup's heating up in the kitchen, so come on out when you're done." He nodded and I shut the door, taking a deep breath. Pulling out my cell, I dialed the police non-emergency number and reported the body in the alley; Alan's mother needed to be taken care of. Dispatch said they would take care of it and wished me a merry Christmas. I returned it and hung up, letting out a deep breath. My thoughts turned back to the boy.

The rational part of my brain (that sounded suspiciously like a forensic anthropologist I knew) said I should call social services. I was in no position to care for him full time. But my heart and my gut were pulling me in the other direction, and I prayed for God to give me the guidance I needed to make the right decision. The hard questions would be left for tomorrow. For now, I would feed him and make sure he had a good night's sleep. And maybe Santa would bring the boy a new Tonka truck for Christmas tonight.

* * *

I could totally expand this if people want to. Or I could leave it. Now it's up to you guys. Continue? Or leave it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so in continuing I decided to switch perspectives from first person to third person. I'm not sure how long this will be, or even where it's going to end. I haven't written it all out like I usually do before posting it, so I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope everyone's holidays were enjoyable.

* * *

Seeley woke up early Christmas morning to the sound of something scuffling about his living room. His subconscious mind attributed it to Parker before he realized Parker was coming over later and he bolted from the bed. His hand was on his weapon before he remembered the events from the night before and the scared little boy he had sheltered. Taking a deep breath he opened his bedroom door and walked none-too-quietly toward his sitting area.

The boy, Alan, was staring up at the Christmas tree, the lights he had just turned on twinkling and bouncing off the walls. At Seeley's approach he had stiffened, still uneasy in the unfamiliar setting. He pulled the car-laden pajamas over him a little tighter and whirled around to face the man.

"Easy," Seeley soothed, his hands held in a non-threatening gesture. "It's still early, Alan. You should get back to sleep." The boy hitched one shoulder up as his eyes turned back to the brightly lit tree.

"We had a tree every year," he said in a small voice. "Mama made sure." Seeley heard his voice crack at the last sentence and he crossed the distance quickly. Kneeling down he pulled the boy to sit on his knee, one arm draped around his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay to miss her," he told Alan. "You loved her very much, and she knew that." Alan wrapped his little arms around Seeley's neck and cried again. Seeley could do nothing but pull the boy against him and comfort him. He lifted him up, still discouraged by the boy's malnourishment, and moved to the sofa. He set the boy across his lap and sat in silence watching the lights dance across the room. Alan lifted his head from Seeley's shoulder to watch as well, but his head began to droop. It didn't take long for the boy to be asleep again, but Seeley didn't have the heart to move him. Alan had fisted his shirt in his hands, ensuring the man wouldn't abandon him as well tonight.

"What am I going to do?" Seeley whispered quietly. The clock on the mantle chimed five and he took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to do, what his gut was telling him he should do. It had taken such little time for the boy to worm his way into Seeley's heart and he already cared for him so much. He stood by his former decision: God had put this boy in his path for a reason. His eyes drifted shut as the colored lights shimmered reverently in the silence.

He woke again to movement and when he opened his eyes he saw fear reflected back at him in another pair. He was quick to reassure the frightened child, and even offered a small smile.

"Hey, I bet Santa swung by on the way home," he told the boy softly. "Why don't you go check?" The boy looked hesitant for a moment before Seeley stood and led him over. He waited patiently, but the boy just cast furtive glances at the brightly wrapped packages at his feet. Seeley studied him for a moment, slightly confused at the unusual behavior. He bent down and retrieved Alan's gift, holding it out.

"Here," he said. "It's got your name on it." He pointed at the tag and Alan's eyes followed, studying the writing carefully. "You can't read," Seeley said finally, and Alan blushed. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's okay. Here, you go sit down and I'll get the rest." He bent down and retrieved a few more packages with Alan's name on them before setting them down in front of the boy. Smiling softly, he set the first one in the boy's lap.

"Dig in." It seemed to be all the encouragement Alan needed as he ripped into the paper ferociously. He pulled the Tonka truck from the wrapping quickly, his eager eyes roving over the toy with awe.

"This is…" he stopped, unsure if he should continue but finally deciding it was safe. "So cool." He started to open the package when Seeley shook his head.

"What about the rest?" Alan's hands froze as he took in the numerous gifts that surrounded him.

"They're not yours?" he seemed confused.

"No," Seeley said. "Honestly, they're just some of the old clothes from my childhood and some other things you might like. But I wanted you to have a good Christmas." The shadow of the previous evening still hung over them, but the boy's face was lighter now, less burdened than before. He even smiled slightly as he picked up the nearest rectangular box.

Ten minutes later, Alan had three sets of pants, a new pack of underwear, seven shirts, a jacket, a pair of sneakers, the Tonka truck, and a slightly worn stuffed wolf. Seeley left the boy amidst the mounds of wrapping paper and boxes to make breakfast while Alan was content playing with his truck.

They ate quickly and Seeley picked up the mess while Alan changed into his new clothes. He couldn't really remember owning such nice things; he and his mom had been out of their home for a while and they hadn't been too rich to begin with.

Seeley took a quick shower as Alan played in Parker's room, his mind spinning with the consequences of his decision. He prayed for perseverance and patience, as well as the guidance and help he knew he would need. He dressed quickly and noticed the time – he would be picking Parker up in two hours. He sent one last prayer heavenward as he picked up his phone and hit his first speed dial.

"Brennan," his partner's voice floated across the line.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he started, letting her hear the smile in his voice. She responded in kind, then asked what he was calling for.

"Well, I was actually going to ask if you could stop by my place for a while," he said, not really wanting to divulge his guest's presence over the phone.

"I guess," she said. She said something to someone else, presumably Russ. He smiled as he remembered how excited she'd been when she'd told him her brother and his family were spending the holidays at her house. Technically, Russ was still on "house arrest" per the order of the court last year, but Booth had pulled some strings with Caroline (he still owed her a week at the spa). Her voice in his ear broke him from his thoughts.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Bones." They hung up and he set about trying to figure out a way to tell Alan without frightening him. He decided on the upfront approach and knocked on Parker's open door.

Alan looked up from his spot on the floor with a grin. "This is the coolest toy ever," he proclaimed. "It makes real sounds and lights up!" Seeley paused for a moment, reveling in the child-like attitude from the previously grief-stricken boy. He felt good at being able to give the boy some measure of happiness during this time.

"Listen," he said as he sat next to Alan on the floor. "You remember how I said I had a son?" Alan nodded, looking around the room quickly. "Well, I have to go get him from his mother's house. I've invited a friend over to watch you while I'm out." The fear was back immediately and Seeley had to react fast to keep the boy from bolting out the door. "No, she's okay Alan!" he said quickly, keeping a firm hold on the boy's arm, but not tight enough to hurt. He stood up and set the boy down on Parker's bed, sitting quickly between him and the door.

"I trust her completely, Alan," he began. "And until we get some things straightened out, the less people who know you're here the better."

"Is she nice?"

"Absolutely," he answered quickly. "And she's really smart, too. I bet she could answer any question you could come up with."

"Any question?" Alan asked seriously, and Seeley nodded. "Could she tell me why Mama died?" Seeley's breath caught in his throat and he cursed himself silently for thinking he had erased the boy's sorrow with one Tonka truck. He tucked the boy against his side and took a deep breath.

"Alan, you said your mom was sick?" Alan nodded sadly. "Well I called some people to go pick her up, and they'll look into why she died. But sometimes things happen that we can't explain, or understand, and we just have to have the faith that everything will work out for the better."

"Mama said God was calling her home."

"She's in heaven now, Alan. She's happy, and safe, and she's looking out for you." To the boy's credit he didn't cry, but he did look up at Seeley with a curious expression.

"Are you my guardian angel?" Seeley chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Sure am, sport. Now you just stay in here until I come get you okay?" Alan nodded and dropped back down onto the floor, immediately picking his game back up. Seeley pulled the door to and walked out into the living room, his mind going over numerous ways to break the news to his partner. Ten minutes later she knocked at the door and he let her in.

"Merry Christmas, Booth," she said as he took her coat.

"You too, Bones. How are Russ and the girls?" She nodded.

"They're good. The girls can rip through presents like you wouldn't believe." He laughed with her and offered her a drink, which she declined.

"Why did you call me over?" she asked, never one to really beat around the bush for too long. He took her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I need you listen to the whole story," he said, and began his tale. Her brow furrowed as he explained the scrawny boy at the store, and she pursed her lips at his recklessness in following him. When Seeley told her that he'd brought the boy home her eyes widened comically, and if the situation weren't so serious he would have laughed. When he finished she took a deep breath.

"He's here now?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"He's playing in Parker's room. I have to pick him up from Rebecca's and I thought I should have some time to let Parker know before introducing them."

"Booth, you can't keep him," she said objectively. "With your job…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"I know it'll be hard," he said. "But Bones, I have to try. I know you don't believe in God, or heaven, or all that, but I do. And I know God put this boy in my life for a reason. What reason if not to help him?" He waited while she thought about it, and he could almost see her mind working. Quietly, he added, "I can't let him go into the system."

After last Christmas they had grown even closer than before, and she had even relayed some of her experiences with him. She told him about El Salvador and her time in Tibet, some of her foster families, and her college years. In turn he'd shared some of his army days with her, his childhood, and even how he'd met Rebecca. And now, on rare occasions, they used each other's first names. It was this that pulled his focus back to her.

"Seeley, I still think this is going to be harder than you think," she said. "But if this is really something you've thought over and want to do, I'll help where I can." He smiled at her and hugged her briefly.

"Thank you," he stood up and pulled her up with him. "Come on." He led her back through the hallway to Parker's room where they heard the sounds of a boy playing heartily with many toys. Seeley knocked and all noise stopped abruptly. A small voice answered and Seeley motioned for her to stay in the hall for a moment. He opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey. My friend is here and she wants to meet you. Is that okay?" Alan hiked his shoulders up noncommittally, but Seeley saw the brief flash of fear in his eyes. "It's okay; she's not going to hurt you." He pulled her into view and they walked slowly into the room. Alan had jumped to his feet and now he took a step closer to Seeley.

Temperance sucked in a quick breath as her eyes took in the boy's form. Booth had said he was probably ten or eleven, and he was tall, but severely underweight. He was underfed, and the t-shirt he was wearing engulfed his skinny frame. His cheeks were more hollow than they should have been, and his posture was stiff as if he were ready to run at any moment. His eyes were green and even she could see they had done a lot of crying in the last twelve hours or so. Her heart immediately went out to the child and she shot a quick look at Seeley before taking a slow step forward.

"Hi Alan," she said calmly. "My name's Tempe." She held out her hand in greeting and Alan stared at it for a moment before reaching a tentative hand out to meet hers. They shook briefly and he pulled his hand back to his body quickly. Seeley knelt down to the boy's level.

"She's going to stay out in the living room while I'm gone. You can stay in here for as long as you like, okay?" Alan nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the new person in the room. He led Temperance back out into the living room, keeping his voice low.

"Thanks again, Bones. I shouldn't be gone more than thirty minutes or so." She nodded and settled in on the sofa, turning on the television. Her mind was still on the little boy in the other room as Booth left her alone with him.

* * *

Well here it is. The next chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought - good, bad, or otherwise. There are a few ways I can go with this story, so let me know what you want to see and I'll try to go with the majority. (I know, I'm a very diplomatic writer, what can I say?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Huge shout out to everyone who has reviewed. I think this one has to go to _BonesDBchippie_ who I think has read and reviewed every _Bones_ story I've written in the space of a week (or less).

* * *

"…and Brent got me a Spiderman toy set, and Gramma sent ten whole dollars! Mom said we could go to Toys R Us next week!" Seeley smiled as his son rambled happily from his booster seat about the cool new toys he'd unwrapped that morning. It had taken him only fifteen minutes to get to Rebecca's and five to pack the seven year old's "necessary" possessions into a bag Seeley could manage. That left the drive back to explain to his son why there was someone else living with him.

"Hey Parker, you remember when you asked Mom if you could have a brother?" he asked his son, segueing the easiest way he knew how.

"Uh huh and she said maybe when I'm older and she and Brent are settled they'll probably give me a baby brother or sister. Did you get me a brother for Christmas!?" The boy's eyes lit up and his excitement skyrocketed.

"Well not exactly Parker," Seeley said laughing. "There's someone visiting who's just a bit older than you. He'll be staying with us for a while and I'm sure you two will get along."

"Can he stay in my room? Can we have a sleepover? Does he like Spiderman? What's his name?" The rapid fire questions poured from the child's mouth and Seeley had to hold up a hand and call the boy's name to stop him.

"His name's Alan," he started. "And before you go in there and assault him with questions there are a few things you need to know. His mom just went to heaven, Parker, and he's still sad about it. So can you be a champ and not really ask too many questions about his family?"

"Sure Dad. What about his daddy?"

"Park, just don't ask okay?" The boy nodded in the rearview mirror and he continued. "Do you remember when Gramma rescued that dog off the street and he was really nervous and jumpy around people for a while?"

"Yep. Papaw said it was because people had mis…mistreated him. Did someone mistreated Alan?"

"Not exactly, Park," Seeley sighed, trying to figure out how best to explain the boy's position to a seven year old. "His life has been pretty rough, so he may be a little shy and nervous at first."

"I promise I won't scare him Dad," he said seriously, and Seeley had to fight back a smile. Sometimes his son could act so grown up; a fact which both frightened him and made him very proud of the boy in the back seat.

They pulled up to Seeley's apartment and Parker was all but bouncing in his seat with anticipation. Seeley unbuckled him and ruffled his hair, offering Parker an encouraging smile as he shouldered the boy's duffel.

"Just be your charming self, Park," he laughed, leading his son up the flight of stairs to his apartment. They entered to find Alan sitting next to Brennan on the couch with one of Parker's books laid out on the coffee table. Alan, in his excitement, completely ignored Parker and raced over to Seeley.

"Tempe's teaching me to read!" he said, grabbing the man's hand. "Come see." Seeley sat next to him on the couch and Parker followed, obviously confused by the boy's behavior. Didn't he learn in school? As the boy sounded out words Parker had learned when he had started school, Seeley clapped him on the shoulder and gave an encouraging pat.

"Dad can I open my presents now?" Parker said, somewhat disappointed at the recent turn of events.

"Just a second Parker," Seeley said. "Alan, this is Parker. Parker, say hello to Alan." The boy stiffened on the couch as he looked at the smaller boy. Parker shook off his first impression and smiled a toothy smile.

"Hi Alan!" He held out his hand in much the same way Brennan had earlier, and Alan shook it quickly.

"Hi." Parker's eyes moved from the boy to the woman beside him and his grin doubled.

"Bones!" he shouted, launching himself around the table into her arms. She hugged him and kissed his hair, asking him quickly how his morning had gone. He rambled on again about what he'd gotten for Christmas, and Seeley watched for Alan's reaction. Instead of the jealousy he'd expected, Alan was smiling softly at the younger boy's enthusiasm. Without missing a beat, Parker switched gears and turned to Alan.

"What did you get for Christmas?" Seeley watched in fascination as the remaining tension in the room completely vanished and Alan jumped up from the sofa and pulled Parker to his own room, excited to show off his newest toy.

"How was he?" Seeley asked quietly as the two boys chattered on from the bedroom.

"It was rough at first," she admitted, sitting against the cushions. His arm moved to the back of the couch automatically and she didn't seem to mind, as if she had grown accustomed to this gesture. "Once he realized I wasn't a threat he started to talk. Apparently he said you think I know everything?" She shot him a teasing smile and he returned it.

"You do. Well most things anyway."

"Did you know he couldn't read?" she asked.

"I found out this morning," he admitted. "He didn't even recognize his own name on his gifts. Thank you, by the way," he gestured to the book lying open on the coffee table.

"Honestly, I have no idea how to teach someone to read. And he does know a little, and he knows his alphabet. I'd guess he's been through at least first grade, but past that…" she trailed off. "At his age he should be in fourth or fifth."

"I know," he ran his free hand over his face. "And I know you're next question. No, I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do. But I do know I'm going to do something."

"What about his mother?"

"I called in to dispatch last night. Someone picked her up. She's probably at the County Morgue."

"His father?"

"Alan says he died when he was a baby. His mother probably told him that and there's no way to verify it." Brennan nodded, as if she was thinking something over, and she took a deep breath.

"I have a friend," she started. "She works for Illinois Social Services." She paused, then continued on when she saw she had his undivided attention. "Really, she was my case worker. But since I was a teen she was more like a mentor to me. She really did try to help me if she could. I don't know why, but I've stayed in touch. I'll call her tomorrow and see what your options are. She's not with DC Social Services, so she won't tell anyone." Seeley gazed at his partner fondly and moved his arm from the sofa to her shoulders. She'd come such a long way from the crass, stubborn woman he'd met nearly four years ago.

"Thank you, Temperance." She held his gaze for a moment, their eyes communicating so much more than their voices could. But just as fast at it had descended, the moment was shattered.

"Dad!" Parker's voice called from down the hall. Seeley smiled softly and pulled Temperance up off the couch.

"Yeah bub?" he asked, stepping into the doorway. Alan was sitting on the floor with his Tonka truck and Parker had pulled out his old cars from the toy bin.

"Can you set up the racetrack?" he asked, pulling several Hot Wheels tracks from the bin and holding them up.

"Why don't you and Alan gather all the pieces and bring them out into the living room. Then Alan and I can set it up while you and Bones tear into your presents."

"Okay!" Alan jumped up from the floor and immediately began pawing through the bin next to Parker. Seeley laughed at their enthusiasm as he and Temperance left them to their task. She sat back down on the couch while he pulled the remaining presents from under the tree. He handed her two (one from him and one from Parker) and she added her gift to Parker's pile before handing one to Seeley. Wordlessly they ripped into their gifts from each other.

"Thanks Bones!" he said, pulling the leather bound book from the wrapping. "_The Complete Pittsburgh Steelers Companion_," he read aloud. "This is great. Open yours!" She rolled her eyes and tore into the paper, earning her a larger grin. He had berated her last year for being so meticulous and after the same chastisement from Parker she had decided to just rip it up…and she found she had enjoyed it.

"Seeley, it's beautiful," she said, pulling the dolphin paper weight from its box. The base was porcelain, painted to look like rolling ocean waves. But the dolphin that leapt from the water was blown glass, the bluish tint glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. The dolphin's eyes were small sapphires, and she rotated her wrist back and forth to catch the light. "Thank you." She set it down on the table and hugged him briefly, her hand moving to the back of his head for an instant before she pulled away.

"Okay Dad!" Parker piped up, racing down the hall with Alan in tow. Both of their arms were laden with track pieces and Parker dumped them into the space between the couch and the fireplace before leaping onto the couch next to Bones and his presents.

"Alright Bones, you're in charge of that one," he said, gesturing to a giddy Parker. He turned back and sat on the floor next to Alan, slowing teaching him how to sort the pieces out and build the "coolest track ever."

Fifteen minutes later, Parker had ripped through his gifts, thanked everyone, and was now sitting next to Alan racing cars on the electrified track. Seeley had moved to the kitchen to make them a light Christmas snack.

"Bones, do you want garlic in your tomato soup?" he asked.

"I should really be getting back to Russ and his family," she said, standing.

"Can they come over too?" Parker asked leaping up.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, bub," Seeley said, eyeing Alan. "Tell Bones thank you." Parker quickly ran to her and threw his arms around her.

"Bye Bones, and thanks for the Heelys!" She kissed the boy's hair one more time, then looked over him at the other child sitting quietly on the floor.

"Bye Alan," she said. "It was nice to meet you."

"Bye," he whispered. Seeley helped her with her coat then pulled her into a quick hug.

"Say hi to Russ and everyone," he said.

"I will. I'll stop by tomorrow," she said. "We can call Alice together."

"Thanks again, Temperance," he replied, offering her a soft smile. "Be safe." He shut the door behind her and lingered by the door only momentarily before turning back around and rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, who's hungry!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thanks everyone. Here's the next chapter. And I just got a new puppy, so there may be a little time between chapters now. Lots of responsibility Speaking of...

* * *

True to his word, Parker didn't ask once about Alan's family. The boys spent the remainder of the afternoon playing with the numerous toys. Alan watched the younger boy with fascination. He seemed so happy and carefree, and he briefly wondered what it would be like to be him. His father seemed to love him very much, and he envied the boy. Tears welled up but he forced them down as he thought about it mother.

It wasn't fair! Parker had a mother and a father, and now he had nobody. He didn't know what it was like to be alone, and Alan started thinking about a plan. Parker could go back and live with his mother, and then Seeley would be all his. They'd each have one parent and they'd both be happy.

"Parker! Alan! Come on out here, I've got an idea." Parker jumped up, but Alan was lost in his thoughts. When Seeley saw only one boy emerge his brow furrowed. "Where's Alan?" Parker shrugged and glanced back at the open door. "Parker, start grabbing blankets and pillows, buddy." Parker's eyes lit up and he scrambled to comply as Seeley edged into the hall.

"Alan?" Seeley called, hoping the boy wasn't having another episode. Carefully he crept to the door. But Alan wasn't crying, at least not that Seeley could see. But his eyes were glazed over, as if were lost somewhere deep in his thoughts. Keeping his voice low so he didn't startle the youth, he took a step forward.

"Alan? You okay?" Instantly, the boy's eyes snapped in focus and he smiled.

"Yeah," he answered as he stood.

"Good," Seeley laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on. We're going to build a huge fort in the living room, and watch movies." Alan followed the man out into the living room where Parker had scrounged every pillow, blanket, and towel in the house for use in the fort construction.

"Alright, you boys separate the blankets out into small and big while I rearrange some furniture." Alan helped Parker with the larger, heavier blankets while Seeley moved the couches and chairs into the optimum positions. He made sure the TV would still be visible after construction before turning back to the boys.

"Done!" Alan exclaimed, setting the last blanket in a large pile.

"Great, good job boys. Alright, now let's get to building!" They spent the next thirty minutes making the most impressive blanket fort known to man. Once they were done all three of them collapsed underneath it exhausted.

"Dad? Can we have some popcorn?" Parker piped up from his left.

Yeah!" Alan agreed, leaping up. He was careful enough not to knock down their masterpiece, but in his haste he didn't quite get his feet underneath him. He toppled back down onto Seeley's chest, and the man laughed as he made sure the boy had no injuries.

"You okay? That was quite a fall."

"I'm okay," he breathed. "Guess I got a little excited." He grinned and got back up, following Seeley and Parker out of the tent-like structure.

"Parker, can you go get sleeping bags and pillows from the beds while I make the popcorn? Alan you go out and pick the first movie."

"Sure Dad!"

"Okay!"

The boys bolted off in opposite directions and Seeley laughed to himself, marveling at how easy Alan had insinuated himself into his life. Even Parker seemed to be having a blast with the new boy.

Soon everything was ready and Seeley settled back against many cushions surrounded by popcorn bowls and two boys. As the opening of _Surf's Up_ played on the screen, he felt pressure leaning against his right side. Alan had scooted closer, so Seeley carefully wrapped one arm around the boy, letting him settle against him. Parker snuggled into his other side and he set the bowl of popcorn in his lap so both boys could reach it. As the boys giggled on either side of him, Seeley sent up a prayer of thanks, and of hope that everything would go well tomorrow.

Temperance knocked on the door at ten o'clock the next morning. Russ and his family had just left, promising to invite her down for Hayley's tenth birthday party in a few months. She had tried calling Booth's cell, but there was no answer. She just figured he'd left it in another room.

She heard the TV on in the background, but the looping music made her think that there was a DVD menu running incessantly. Pulling her spare key out she eased it into the lock and opened the door.

At first, she had no idea what to make of the scene. The living room was literally covered in blankets, creating some tent-like fortress. She suspected the objects of her search were somewhere within, but she heard no noises coming from inside. She shut and locked the door quietly and moved around to the front where a good-sized hole remained to allow for entrance and exit as well as TV viewing.

She stopped at the sight before her and smiled softly. Seeley was leaning back against a mound of cushions with both boys sleeping peacefully under each arm. She took the moment to get a good look at Alan, his face somehow younger without the sorrow in his eyes. Pulling her phone she quickly snapped a picture before nudging her partner's foot with her own. His eyes snapped open and, for a moment, he looked startled. She raised one eyebrow, indicating her question silently. As his eyes focused on her, he smiled softly before turning his attention to the boys snoozing peacefully next to him.

"Hey guys, Bones is here," he said softly. Parker was the first to stir at the familiar name. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, reaching one hand up to rub them. He sat up slowly and looked around quickly before remembering their fort escapades from the night before.

"Hey Bones!" he said merrily as he hopped to his feet. She hugged him briefly as Seeley woke Alan. Parker scooted off toward the bathroom as Alan sat up and took in his surroundings.

"Hey buddy," Seeley whispered, "Tempe's here." He gestured toward the woman standing at the fort's entrance and Alan's face split in a smile.

"Hi Tempe. Can I have some water?" His mind switched gears immediately and Seeley stood carefully so as not to tear down the tent.

"Sure, come on." He led the pair across the disheveled living room and into the less messy kitchen. Parker joined them moments later and sat quietly at the table, his mind still foggy from sleep. Seeley poured two bowls of cereal and set them in front of each boy, letting them eat while he and Brennan talked in the other room.

"I called Alice this morning, just to give her a heads up," Temperance said. "She said something about a video conference, so I brought my laptop." Seeley nodded his thanks and his gaze drifted back in the direction of the kitchen.

"I need to call County and see if they've done the autopsy on Alan's mom yet. You think I could get it sent to Cam?"

"Probably not," Temperance shook her head. "But I think she might know the county coroner, so you might give her a call."

"I can't tell her about Alan," he argued. "Not yet."

"So don't. Just let her know you called in the body Christmas Eve and you wanted more information." Seeley nodded, wiping his face to get rid of his remaining sleepiness.

"Hey, can you watch them while I hop in the shower?"

"Sure." She rejoined the boys in the kitchen and sat down, pulling the newspaper from her bag and opening it wide. Seeley froze for a moment, watching the three of them act so much like a normal family starting their day. Parker asked for the funny pages and Temperance, without missing a beat, asked him to read them aloud so she could hear as well. Seeley smiled at her thoughtfulness, seeing the tension drain from Alan's face.

He listened for a few more moments as Parker read each strip and Alan described the scene, causing the three of them to erupt in laughter every now and then.

When he emerged from the shower, he toweled off quickly and dressed in jeans and a thermal before pulling an old faded Pink Floyd shirt over it. He heard shrieking coming from the living room and he bolted out the door, only to stop short at the sight before him.

Temperance Brennan, renowned forensic anthropologist, award winning best selling author, and the most brilliant and stubborn woman he knew, was swinging a pillow around like a fourteen year old. Parker had jumped on top of the couch with two smaller pillows in his hands and was swinging them indiscriminately at anyone who came near. Alan had a larger pillow and was trying to use its reach to slam into Temperance before she rushed him. They both went down in a flurry of pillows and laughter, and Parker jumped on top of them pillows first.

Seeley leaned against the wall, content to just watch. Alan had abandoned his pillows and started tickling Temperance, and she was attempting to fight him off as Parker was wailing on her back with the two small pillows. Never one to let his girl be outnumbered, Seeley grabbed the nearest pillow and rushed Parker, scooping him up with his free arm and bopping him lightly with his weapon. Temperance's attention was now devoted fully to the boy underneath her and she began an attack of her own. Soon he was laughing so hard he was crying and begging her to stop.

"I give!" he cried, but as soon as she relented he was upon her once more.

"Bones!" Seeley called, somehow having lost the upper hand and was now being kneeled upon by a very rambunctious seven year old. "Trade!" Temperance started on Parker while Seeley rolled over and scooped Alan into his arms. Throwing the boy over his shoulder he took two steps before dropping him summarily onto the couch. Temperance deposited Parker next to him and the boys shared a quick look before bounding up and over the back.

"Alright, truce." Seeley breathed, looking from the boys to Temperance and back again. "Temperance and I have a call to make, so you boys go into your room and occupy yourselves."

"Okay! Race you!" Parker tagged Alan on the shoulder and took off down the hallway. Alan was behind him immediately, shrieking boyishly. Seeley looked back at Temperance and took in her flushed face and the remnants of her grin. Reaching out an arm he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair before letting her go. She nodded and went back out to her car to retrieve her laptop as Seeley began returning his living room to some semblance of order.

"Hey, I found the coffee table," he joked as she came back in. He folded the remaining blankets as she set up the video conference. After a quick call to Alice and a promise from two little boys to stay in their room, Seeley settled next to Temperance on the couch.

A motherly woman appeared on the screen, her skin soft and wrinkled with age. She hitched her spectacles up on her nose and smiled sweetly into the camera.

"Temperance, it's good to see you." she greeted, her voice both friendly and firm. Seeley imagined she was the kind of woman who would get her own way by making you think it was all your idea.

"Alice, this is my partner, Seeley Booth," she said, nodding her head at the man on her right. "Booth, this is Alice Wimble."

"A pleasure Ma'am."

"Likewise, Seeley, and please call me Alice. Ma'am makes me sound old." He smiled at her attempt at levity. "Tempe, you're looking good. Where's the boy?"

"In the other room with my son," Seeley answered. "So what are our options here?"

"Well, I'm not a DC Service Worker, but most adoption laws are universal. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Seeley smiled and nodded, having expected it.

"Sure, fire away."

"I guess the first question would be…why? Why are you willing to take this boy into your home?" Seeley took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. He knew this would be easier if Temperance weren't sitting beside him, but he realized that his answer wouldn't change if she were gone. When he opened his eyes he kept them firmly on the screen, trying to answer as quickly as possible without making either him or the woman next to him uncomfortable.

So he started with the story of how he found Alan, how the boy not only was willing to spend all his money on shoes for his mother but how, when he was given the shoes, he then turned around and gave the money away. He could see the tears in Alice's eyes as she listened, and she smiled when he relayed the story of Christmas morning.

_Now comes the hard part_, he thought and took a deep breath. "Before I met Temperance, I honestly never thought much about foster children. But after listening to her stories, her experiences, and knowing what I know, I can't just abandon him to that fate." Out of sight of the camera, Temperance reached across and seized one of his hands, silently supporting him and thanking him simultaneously. Alice just nodded along and glanced down at something off screen before continuing her questioning.

"You said you had a son?" Seeley nodded. "How do you feel this will affect him?"

"He was excited when I told him about having a friend over. I didn't actually tell him Alan would be staying; I think he thinks Alan's just visiting for now. Parker lives with his mom most of the time, but he's a pretty easy going kid. I can imagine that, in the beginning, Alan would probably need a lot of attention, but Parker's a pretty smart kid. If I sit down and explain it to him, he'll understand." Alice nodded again, and Temperance felt she had to add something.

"Parker is a wonderful kid," she said, and Seeley squeezed her hand.

"Does any of your extended family have particular feelings toward those in the foster system or your choice to take the boy in?" Seeley thought for a moment before answering.

"My parents would be happy, I think. They've always tried to help those less fortunate than themselves. My brother and his family live across the country, but I can't recall them having feelings one way or another."

"Please describe for me your views on discipline and corporal punishment. How do you discipline Parker?" Seeley squirmed a little in his seat, and Temperance noticed his discomfort. It must have shown in her face because Alice smiled softly at them and chuckled. "I apologize if I seem a little overbearing. I've spent my life helping children find homes; it's second nature to me. And any social worker will be asking these questions as well."

"I get it, I just wasn't really prepared for a full on interrogation," Seeley said, flashing his best charm smile. Alice laughed on the other end, setting everyone at ease once more. "Being a law enforcement officer, you can imagine justice is my bread and butter…literally. Parker understands that there are rules, and if he breaks those rules he receives a punishment. He would not, however, be punished for a rule that I knew he was unaware of. However, depending on the severity of the behavior or action, I do believe corporal punishment does work, as long as it's not over-used." Alice nodded again, and this time he could see she was scribbling something on a notepad.

"Washington DC doesn't state specifically that a foster parent be married in order to be eligible, but it is always a plus." Seeley heard the question in her tone and dropped Temperance's hand.

"Temperance and I are friends," he started, and he felt her tense beside him. She, obviously, had missed the hidden meaning in Alice's words. "It's true she spends a lot time with me, and subsequently my son. So do Angela and Jack. Parker adores them, and they've taught him a lot."

"Yes, but Parker has the added bonus of living with his mother part of the time as well," she stated objectively. "What kind of work do you do? I believe you said something about law enforcement?"

"I'm a senior agent with the FBI, homicide division. Temperance and I work together to solve some of the more difficult cases."

"Unpredictable hours?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But on the days I have Parker and something comes up, Angela and Jack take him, or he goes back to his mom's."

"Booth would never put Parker second to anything," Temperance interjected. "Not even work."

"Unfortunately, this boy will not have a mom to go to should the need arise."

"Rebecca wouldn't hesitate to take Alan if something came up, just as she knows I would take her and her husband's child if she ever needed it."

"So she's remarried?"

"Yes, she married early this year, and she and Brent have been talking about having a baby." Alice jotted down some more notes.

"I have to say, Seeley, things are looking well. The only problems I see arising are your marital status, which they really can't discriminate against these days, and your profession. But your attachment to the boy, as well as other circumstantial factors, lean in your favor. Would consider long-term foster care or adoption?" Seeley thought about for a split second before answering unwaveringly.

"Absolutely."

"You're a good man, Seeley Booth," she praised. "There aren't a lot of people like you left in the world, I have to say. Let me do some snooping around in your area, dear, see if I can't get a class A worker on your case. Don't worry, I won't drop names or anything, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you Alice," Temperance said, leaning forward in her seat.

"It was good to see you, dear-heart," she smiled motherly. "Take care of yourself, and come visit sometime."

"Thanks Alice. It means more than I can say," Seeley replied.

"Take care of yours, Seeley," and the screen went dark. It was a cryptic sentence that Booth thought may have had a hint of a threat in it somewhere, but he shook it off. He had no intention of ever allowing harm come to his friends or family, so he had no reason to fear the wrath of a motherly woman in Chicago.

They sat for a few seconds before Temperance felt Seeley pull her against him. He buried his face in her hair and held on tight.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I couldn't do this without you." She was shocked by the sentiment for a moment before she patted his back.

"I told you I'll help however I can," she responded, pulling away. He gave her a soft smile before pulling her up off the couch.

"Let's go see what those boys are up to, shall we? No telling what mischief they've gotten themselves into."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but I'm already starting on the next one. Things will be rolling along rather quick after this, so hang on! First, though, I really dislike plagiarism, so here we go:

Danny and the Dinosaur was written by Syd Hoff and published by HarperCollins Publishers. If you have young ones, I really recommend this book. I loved it when I was a kid, and it's great for kindergarteners/first graders learning to read.

And I don't own _Bones_. That would be Hart Hanson, Fox, Kathy Reichs, et al.

* * *

"Alright," Seeley said, laying a hand on Parker's shoulder. "Alan, Tempe will stay here with you while I take Parker back to his mom's."

"Do I have to?" Parker whined, and for a moment Seeley felt invincible.

"Yeah Parker, you know the rules. Now say goodbye." Parker moved over and held his hand up near his face. Alan looked confused for a moment, and Seeley mimed high fiving over Parker's shoulder. Alan copied him and Parker laughed with him as their hands nearly missed each other.

"Bye Alan. I hope you get to come over again soon!" Alan looked confused for a moment, but quickly schooled his features when Seeley shook his head. Parker wrapped his arms around Temperance's neck as she knelt down. "Bye Bones," he whispered. She kissed his hair quickly as she stood up.

"Bye Parker. Say hi to your mom and everyone for me."

"Okay!" he bounded back over to Seeley who ushered him out the door quickly. When they were left alone, Tempe turned back to Alan.

"What do you say we do some more reading?"

"Yeah!" he bolted down the hall, grabbed the book from Parker's room, and joined Tempe on the couch merely seconds later. She leaned back as Alan spread Danny and the Dinosaur out in his lap and began reading.

"One day Danny went to the museum," he sounded the word out, but smiled widely when he got it right. "He wanted to see what was inside. He saw Indians. He saw bears. He saw Eks…Eskimos!"

"Good job," Tempe praised as he turned the page.

"He saw guns. He saw sw...swo…"

"That's a tough one," she told him. "This letter here is silent," she pointed at the double-u.

"Why?"

"Because some words comes from different languages than others, so sometimes some letters sound different."

"Oh. So this word sounds like sords?"

"Right. Keep going."

"And he saw…" he paused for a moment, sounding the word out in his head. "Dinosaurs!"

"Great!" she ruffled his hair and quickly flipped the page. He continued reading until he came to the end and he shut the book. "I think you've got it," she told him. "Want to try one a little harder?" He nodded vigorously and she went with him into Parker's room to find another book. He quickly selected another dinosaur-themed book and this time they settled on Parker's bed as he opened the book and began reading.

Temperance marveled at the boy's perseverance and willingness to learn. He never got frustrated about a word he couldn't pronounce but he did ask for help and, on occasion, clarification about a word's meaning. As he became more comfortable, she began explaining certain language rules ("It's I before E except after C") or perhaps the reason a word sounded the way it did ("ballet has origins in France and Italy, so the tee is silent").

Eventually, she pulled a piece of paper out and had him write a few words down that he knew. She saw the most three- and four-letter words he scribbled and realized her initial assessment had been correct: he probably hadn't been to school past the first grade. But someone, most likely his mother, had tried to keep up with some modicum of education, and his penmanship wasn't horrible. She worked with him patiently, as if she were walking through a skeleton with an undergrad student, until he had more than a basic understanding of spelling and grammar.

"Hello?" Seeley's voice floated down the hall, and she stood up and stretched.

"In here," she called, and heard him pad across the carpet. Alan was still hard at work over his paper, and Seeley hid a smile at the look of fierce concentration on his face.

"What's going on in here?" he asked congenially.

"Tempe's teaching me!" Alan said briefly before turning back to his work.

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up. "I had no idea your teaching expertise extended to grade school," he teased. She swatted him on the shoulder playfully and shook her head.

"As long as you know the material, anything is relatively easy to teach."

"Right, well who's hungry? I brought takeout back with me." He led them back out to the kitchen and dished out two and half servings on three plates. Alan immediately sat down at the table and paused for a moment, looking up at the adults.

"Can I say grace?" he asked timidly, as if he had been mustering up the courage since his arrival. Seeley smiled broadly at him a nodded. Temperance, who had been on enough outings with Seeley and Parker, merely bowed her head a little and lowered her eyes to at least pretend for the boy.

"Dear God," Alan started out in a no-nonsense tone. "Thank you for this food which we are about to eat. And bless Seeley, and Temperance, and Parker for being so nice to me. And bless Santa for remembering me this year; the truck is the coolest thing ever." Seeley suppressed another smirk at the child-like prayer and listened intently as he continued. "And if you haven't already you should make Mama an angel because she would be the best angel ever. Please take care of her and Daddy. Amen." Seeley mumbled an amen as well before taking a deep breath. _From the mouths of babes_, he thought humbly. He looked up and saw the beginning of tears in Temperance's eyes before she, too, took a deep breath and blinked them away. Alan didn't seem to notice as he dug into his chicken and rice, but Seeley and Temperance shared a poignant look before they started their meals.

Once dinner was finished and cleaned up, they settled into the living room. Alan grabbed his paper and pen once more, and Temperance gave him a few more exercises to practice before she announced she had to leave.

"Please, can't you stay a few more minutes?" Alan begged from his spot in front of the coffee table.

"Yeah, Bones, just a few more minutes?" Seeley tried the same tone, but it wasn't nearly as endearing. She laughed at the pair and shook her head.

"I really have to get some work done," she told them. "But you should take Alan to the museum, Booth. He really likes dinosaurs."

"Yeah!" Alan's eyes lit up immediately at the mention of his new favorite topic.

"You're working tomorrow, aren't you?" The corner of Seeley's mouth kicked up in a knowing smile.

"I have been away for a few days," she protested.

"For Christmas," he answered in an obvious tone. "You're allowed, you know."

"I could get a few more limbo cases done," she said, donning her coat and scarf. "Besides, there's still all that end of the year paperwork I have to fill out."

"Ah, the perks of being the boss."

"Are you kidding? I don't even want to know how much paperwork Cam has," she joked. "It's so backed up this year that Jeffery's taking some."

"Ouch," he grimaced in sympathy. The new lab tech that had been hired some months ago was still in what Cam had deemed his "trial period." If it went well, she would hire the boy (because at nineteen that's really all he was) as her assistant. The fact that he'd expressed more interest in Angela than in forensics, however, probably meant he wouldn't be there long.

"Anyway, I should get going. Bye Alan." He thought about waving from his seat, but thought twice and stood up quickly. He pulled her into a hug, earning him shocked expressions from both adults. She squeezed his shoulders just before he pulled away looking embarrassed.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Drive safe, Bones," Seeley said, locking the door behind her as she left. "Well," he said turning to Alan, "looks like it's just you and me. What do you want to do?" Alan shrugged.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Anything," Seeley answered, leading the boy back to the sofa.

"Am I gonna get to stay here forever?" Seeley had guessed this question was coming and was relieved at having an answer ready.

"Well, a lot has to happen before that, Alan. Temperance and I were talking with a friend of hers that knows a lot about foster children and adoption."

"You want to adopt me?" Seeley cursed himself for allowing it to slip. If it wasn't possible, Alan would most likely be hurt. But he swore to himself he wouldn't lie to the boy, so he took a deep breath and nodded.

"If it's at all possible, then yes I would. You're a very special boy, Alan. I saw that the first moment I met you. But like I said, a lot has to happen, and it's not certain yet. By law you're a ward of the state right now. The problem is, no one has any record of you or your mother that we know of."

"Will I have to go away then?"

"I'm not really sure, Alan. I hope not. But if…and that's _if_ you do, I promise you you'll never be alone. Temperance and I will always be here for you if you need us, okay?" Alan nodded solemnly. "But cheer up, that's a ways off. For now, let's just relax and have some fun."

"Can we go see the dinosaurs?" he asked quickly changing topics.

"We'll go tomorrow," Seeley promised. "If Bones is working tomorrow, we'll go pull her away for lunch."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes she gets so wrapped up in her work she forgets to eat."

"How can someone forget to eat?" Alan asked as if the very notion was absurd.

"I don't know, sport," Seeley agreed. "But it's nearly six, so how about you get a shower then you can read for a while before bed?"

"Okay," Alan hopped up from the couch and took two steps toward the hall before turning around and wrapping his arms around Seeley's neck. Quietly, almost so quietly Seeley couldn't hear, he whispered. "I'd really like it if you could adopt me." And just as quick he was gone, leaving Seeley staring after him.

"Me too," he whispered to no one.

* * *

Alright, next chapter will be an outing to the Jeffersonian and more from Alice. Who wants me to bring her to DC instead of over the phone? Because she's kind of turning out to be one of my favorite OC's, though no one could take Nate's place. For those confused, please go read _The Boy on the Playground_, my multi-chaptered case-fic. Then you will know. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yikes, the end of this week was hectic. But here's the next chapter.

* * *

Seeley pulled his SUV into the closest spot outside the Jeffersonian's main museum. Alan hopped out of the passenger seat and grasped his hand as they made their way to the doors. As they approached, Seeley recognized the guard on duty and waved cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, James," he said. James was about as tall as he was, but thinner with bright green eyes and a dimpled smile. Sometimes he looked like a teenager rather than the thirty-something family man he was.

"You too, Agent Booth. That can't be Parker."

"No, this is Alan. He's staying with me for a while. Alan, say hi to James." Alan waved, but didn't say anything. James knelt down to his eye level and smiled.

"Is this your first time here?" Alan nodded, but again stayed quiet. "I'll bet I can guess what your favorite exhibit is going to be. Let me think…" he trailed off and stared at the sky, as if he were concentrating very hard. Alan's curiosity had been piqued and he watched the man with cautious eyes. Suddenly James snapped and nodded triumphantly. "You like dinosaurs."

"Wow," Alan breathed. "Can you read minds?" James laughed.

"No, but I've worked here long enough. Go right on in, Agent Booth. No charge. Hey Stephenson!" He gestured something to another guard and Booth smiled and led Alan over to the other man.

"Good morning, Agent Booth." He opened a side door, letting Booth and the boy in.

"Are you a spy?" Alan asked quietly as they wound their way through the Colonial exhibit.

"Why do you ask?" Seeley laughed.

"They called you 'Agent Booth.' I thought maybe you were a secret agent or something. Like James Bond."

"No, not a secret agent. I work for the FBI."

"Cool! Do you have a gun? Can I see?"

"Yes I do, and no you can't. You're too young to be handling guns. Now which way?" he checked the directory quickly, scanning it for directions to the dinosaurs.

"There," Alan pointed to an orange area. "We should go left, through the space stuff." Seeley just smiled down at him.

"Lead the way."

And he did, pointing at things he thought were neat or interesting, until they came up a large dinosaur skeleton.

"Wow…that's big." Alan craned his neck to look up at the large tyrannosaur looming over them. Seeley grabbed a leaflet from the wall near the entrance and began looking at information about each exhibit. He was surprised to find that Alan knew a lot of the names of the dinosaurs, and didn't really trip over some of the more difficult pronunciations.

"And that one is Ankylosaurus!" Alan exclaimed. "Some people think they're small, but they're not. Some can get up to 30 feet long!"

"You really like this stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, dinosaurs are the coolest!" he trotted off toward another exhibit, but Seeley grabbed his hand and hauled him back.

"Don't go running off," he warned. "It's easy to get lost in here."

"Okay. Come on!" he tugged hard, pulling the man along behind him.

* * *

Temperance sighed in relief as she put the finishing touches on her latest limbo case. She put the bones into storage and put the finalized report into Cam's box before walking to her office.

"Ma'am?" one of the guards asked from across the lab. Changing her course, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"There's an Alice Wimble here to see you." Temperance stopped in her tracks as the elderly woman bustled around the corner laden with files and a large handbag.

"Temperance! It's so good to see you in person," she called out.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" The stern look Alice adopted made Temperance think she'd have her hands on her hips if she could manage it.

"No hello? Temperance Brennan…" Temperance ducked her head like a guilty teen and grabbed the large stack of files.

"Hello Alice," she smiled. "Come to my office." Once the files were safely on her desk, Temperance whirled around only to be pulled into a fierce hug by her former case worker.

"You look good," Alice said. "You work out?" She pulled back and gave her the once-over.

"Karate classes three times a week," she admitted. "You still didn't answer my question."

"This is a nice place, dear," Alice looked around, then out into the lab. "It's a little too clean for my taste, but I spent my life looking after children so what do you expect!"

"Alice," she stepped into the woman's line of sight. "Why are you here?"

"It was easier than poking around by phone. I've talked to a few of my contacts here, and I think I've found your friend a good case worker."

"Who?"

"His name is Jonathan Reese. He was a foster kid himself, lost his parents really young. He was taken in much like your little friend, and those people eventually adopted him." She pulled the top file from the stack and handed it to Temperance.

"So you're hoping that the similarities here will work in Booth's favor?"

"I said nothing of the sort," Alice said in a way that suggested it was exactly what she meant. "But he's one of the best. I'd like to speak to Seeley in person."

"Done," came a voice from the door. Both women turned toward Booth and Temperance was nearly tackled by an enthusiastic ten year old.

"Tempe! We got to go see the dinosaurs! They were really big, and I taught Seeley about some of them. And he said there's a dino camp over the summer that I might get to go to. And we're going to lunch now, so you have to come with us. How can you forget to eat?" Seeley had stepped forward and taken Alice's hand.

"He's still excited from the dinos," he told her. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. This must be Alan?" her eyes took in the happy boy before her and couldn't believe that he'd lost his mother just mere days ago. Seeley nodded and beckoned the boy over.

"Alan, this is Ms. Wimble," he said, but Alice cut him off.

"Alice, please, Seeley. All my kids call me Alice." She shared a knowing smile with Temperance before turning back to the boy. "So dinosaurs, huh?" She engaged the boy in conversation as Seeley stepped closer to Temperance and the file in her hand.

"Jonathan Reese?" he asked, perusing the file. "I can see why she picked him. His childhood almost mirrors Alan's."

"She swears that wasn't her reason." She kept her tone as low as his as Alice handled the still-exuberant Alan.

"Legally, sure," Seeley told her as he flipped through the pages. "This is good. Let's do lunch. Alice, you're welcome to join us. Our diner is always open." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'd be delighted. That will give Alan plenty of time to tell me what he's been up to the last few days." She laid a hand on his shoulder, and Seeley smiled proudly when he didn't look ready to bolt.

He led them out of the lab and around to his car, Alan chatting amiably the entire way. Alice's outward demeanor was congenial and grandmotherly, but Seeley could see she was taking stock of everything Alan said.

Alan slid into one side of the booth next to Seeley while Temperance and Alice took the other. He paused his retelling only momentarily while he decided what he wanted to eat.

"Can I have pancakes?" he asked Seeley.

"As long as you have a couple of eggs and some ham, then sure," he agreed.

"Chocolate milk?"

"Of course. Come on, let's go wash up." He pushed the boy gently and led him to the back of the restaurant while Temperance ordered their drinks.

"Where are you staying?" Temperance asked her mentor as the waitress walked away.

"Oh there's a nice hotel a few blocks from here," she started, but Temperance shook her head.

"Downtown? Alice, come on. You've lived in Chicago how many years? Look, you can either stay with me or I know of a really nice hotel not ten minutes from my apartment." Alice fixed her with a scrutinizing glare.

"The hotel then, if you insist. I will not impose." Seeley and Alan slid back in just as the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders. Seeley let Alan order for himself, only helping when it came to egg preference.

"Scrambled should be fine. And a side of ham, please," he added. "And I'll just have the usual."

"Seeley Booth, don't you ever get tired of steak and eggs?" the woman smiled.

"Never," he admitted.

"The usual?" Alice commented as the young woman left to fill their orders.

"We come here quite a bit," Temperance admitted. "So what do you know about Jonathan Reese?"

"Everything is in that file," Alice answered. "I've also compiled a few separate cases similar to yours," she directed at Seeley. "But those got left on Temperance's desk. What's it like, working with the FBI?" she switched gears quickly and looked at Brennan.

"Rewarding," Temperance answered honestly. "There's a sense of accomplishment that I don't get working on limbo cases."

"Limbo?"

"We have remains in storage that haven't been identified yet; literally thousands. Whenever we don't have a case," she gestured between herself and Booth, "my team and I work on limbo cases."

"How old are the remains?"

"It varies," Temperance said, seeming completely at ease talking with her former case worker. Seeley watched in fascination; he didn't often get to see his partner interact with people that weren't him, the squints, or local law enforcement. "Some are from a long time ago, centuries even. Some are as recent as the past decade or so. My mother, for example." The way she said it made Seeley realize she'd spoken to Alice about this before and wondered just how often she talked with the older woman. Alice nodded knowingly and accepted a refill on her coffee with a smile.

"You're food will be right out," the waitress said politely.

"It's your steak that's taking so long," Temperance teased her partner. "We vegetarians have to wait for the meat-eaters to finish killing off the harmful bacteria."

"Just because you can't – or won't rather – enjoy a nice steak every now and then doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer," he shot back. Alice sat back and watched the two interact, content to glean as much as she could about their relationship.

"I'm just saying you should try it for a week, Booth. You might like it."

"Nope, never," he shook his head. "I will never give up meat!" he cried rather dramatically, mostly for Alan's benefit. The boy giggled into his hand and shut his eyes, earning a rather boyish smile from Seeley. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and tucked him into his side.

"What are you laughing at?" he reached over and ran his knuckles over his head roughly.

"Stop!" Alan shrieked, trying futilely to push Seeley away. "Tempe help!"

"Oh no," she held her hands up. "The last time I helped, you and Parker ambushed me with pillows. Come to think of it, I never got an apology for that," she said thoughtfully.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he laughed, swatting Seeley's hands away.

"I suppose that'll do," she smiled. "Booth…" The man sighed with mock-exasperation and released the boy just in time. The waitress divvied the food out on the table and Seeley nudged Alan to say grace. After a much shorter but no less meaningful prayer, the four of them dug into their respective plates.

Seeley took them back to the Jeffersonian, bugging Brennan the entire way back about working during the holidays.

"Booth, it's not a holiday anymore," she argued. "It's December 27th and therefore an acceptable work day."

"But no one else is going back to work until after the first of the year." Alice sat in the back with Alan watching the two with amusement.

"Are they always like this?" she whispered to the boy, but he just shrugged. Seeley pulled up outside the lab and let Temperance out.

"Booth, can you take Alice to the Resident Inn near my place?"

"Oh dear, it's alright. I rented a car, I can find it." Temperance shared a look with Seeley and he nodded.

"Alice, you can follow me. It's hard to find if you don't know your way around. And I'll drop you by your car. Bones, don't work too late?"

"Sure. I'll drop by this evening with the rest of those files on my desk. Bye Alan."

"Bye Tempe!" Booth watched until she was inside the Jeffersonian's walls before following Alice's directions to her car. From there he made sure she was following him as he led her to the hotel. Alan and Seeley hopped out of the car and each of them grabbed one of her bags before she could protest.

"Well aren't you two just proper gentlemen?" she teased. She checked in and bid the boys goodbye.

"Bones gave you my cell number?" Seeley asked, and Alice nodded. "Call if you need anything." She watched them go before pulling out an old, worn notebook and scribbling a few more notes into it.

"That'll do," she murmured aloud to herself.

* * *

Next chapter up soon, as long as life doesn't interfere. Seriously, someone should do something about that... 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm writing this as I listen to the soundtrack of the now Golden Globe's Best Picture of the year, _Sweeney Todd_. Seriously, one of the best movies I've seen. Depp delivers an Oscar-worthy performance (he got the Golden Globe!), and Bonham Carter and Rickman are great supporters. By the way, if any of you are Harry Potter fans, not only is there Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) and Helena Bonham Carter (Bellatrix Lestrange), but Timothy Spall as well (that's Wormtail for those keeping track) and they _all_ sing! Seriously, they all surprised me with their singing ability, ESPECIALLY Johnny Depp. I knew he played a mean guitar...but his singing voice gives me chills! Alright, I'm off my soap box now.

Alrighty, here's a long-ish chapter for _love2read2much_. Also, for _GretaPrewitt_ I have re-classified this fic as Family/Heart-Warmth.

…

Wait. What do you mean that's not a category? Well whose oversight was that?

…

Okay, well until ffnet sorts that out, I guess this'll stay General/Family. Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile, which (believe me) is exactly what I need these days. So keep 'em coming!

* * *

A knock on his door pulled him from the kitchen. He smiled as he let his partner through the door, taking her coat and the files from her. 

"I think it's actually getting colder out there," she mused.

"Well, we've just started winter, technically, so it's probably only gonna get colder." She favored him with an odd expression, and his smile turned to a smirk. "What, you didn't think I knew when the seasons change? Sheesh, you must think I'm the dumbest person on the planet." She shook her head.

"At least you can still surprise me," she teased back. As he led her into the living room, he paused only to lean close.

"Well, that's what keeps our relationship alive," he whispered before returning to the kitchen. She watching him go, utterly unable to come up with a suitable reply. Shaking her head she turned to the only other person in the room.

"Hello Alan." The boy was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, his face scrunched up in concentration as he worked diligently in a workbook.

"Hi Tempe," he greeted absently as he penciled in an answer. "Seeley got me these books to practice my math and reading skills. Come see!" She sat on the sofa across the table from him and looked at the book upside-down.

He had quite an aptitude for reading and language skills, she mused as she realized he was working in a fifth grade level book. He had overcome his handicap quickly for not having been to school in three or four years. She opened the math workbook and frowned, however, when she realized his math skills were still below average.

"Do you like reading?" she asked casually.

"Yes, and Seeley says I'm really good at it. I'm reading where I'm supposed to now. And I've already been through two other workbooks, but they weren't as hard as this one." She looked at where he pointed to two discarded notebooks and realized Seeley had purchased several different workbooks at varying levels to help assess where the boy's learning curve was. On the fireplace was a larger stack of books, and she smiled as she saw science and social studies workbooks along with math and language arts.

"Seeley says if I finish three tonight, I can have dessert after dinner," Alan added as he penciled in another answer. "The math ones are hard though."

"Well, I have a friend who is a whiz at math. Maybe he can come over and teach you." Alan's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I can have a friend over?"

"Well, that's up to Seeley. I'll talk to him about it; you stay here and finish that workbook." She stood and moved to the kitchen where Seeley was humming off-key as he dropped spices into a white sauce. She leaned against the doorframe and tried to remember the movie he'd made her watch a while back. Finally, she smiled and took a step forward.

"Hey Mrs. Doubtfire," she called and he turned grinning.

"You got one!" he praised and she grabbed the dish towel off his shoulder and swatted him with it. "You staying for dinner?"

"No, Alice and I are going to catch up tonight. I just came by to drop off the files." She opened her mouth obediently when he lifted the sauce spoon. "Mmm, that's really good."

"So," he said, turning his back to her, "I didn't know you kept in touch with your case worker." She side-stepped him and leaned one hip against the counter next to him.

"Well, she gave me her number in case I needed anything. I never really used it until after my grandfather came and got me. After I settled in, I realized just how much she'd done for me, so I called her to let her know how I was. I guess I just always kept in touch." She shrugged nonchalantly, but Seeley could see how much she cherished her friend.

"Well, I'm glad you did. She seems like a nice lady. Pushy…but nice." Temperance laughed in agreement.

"You know, Caroline Julian reminds me of her a little. Of course, Caroline is just a tad more tenacious, ruthless, and in-your-face, but they both get things done in their own way." He laughed at that, adding the last touch to the sauce and setting it to simmer.

"I can see that. Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" She pushed off the counter and shook her head as he moved around her to get to the plates.

"No, I told Alice to be at my house at seven, and it's almost six-thirty. I just stopped by to drop off the files, but now I have a question. Would it be okay if I brought Zach to help Alan with his math? He seems to be struggling with it."

"Do you think boy genius can explain it so Alan will understand? Half the time _I_ don't get what he's saying."

"I'll admit that sometimes Zach can be…cerebral. But I think he can do it. And Alan seemed keen on having a 'friend' over."

"Will you be here? I don't think I can handle Zach on his own." She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"If I must," she agreed. "But I really have to be going." He nodded and followed her through the living room, pausing only as she patted Alan on the shoulder and said goodbye. He helped her don her coat, earning him a mock glare which he ignored completely.

"Bye Bones," he said as he opened the door. "Say hi to Alice for me. And thanks for the files." She nodded and waved as he shut the door, and she knew he was padding over to his window to see her to her car safely. _I should really learn to park on the other side of his building,_ she told herself as she tried to ignore the feel of his stare as she unlocked her car.

Alice was waiting for her when she pulled up to her apartment. Temperance was going to berate her for standing outside in the cold by herself when she recalled that this woman had survived the streets of Chicago for many years. If anyone could take care of herself, it was Alice Wimble.

"Temperance, good heavens, I was beginning to worry," she greeted as Temperance stepped out of her car.

"I had to stop by Seeley's," she told her mentor. "I gave him those files you left at my office."

"Good, good." She followed the younger woman up the stairs and into her apartment. "You seem to be doing well for yourself," she praised as she took in the décor.

"Well, my first book did really well," Temperance answered.

"I can imagine that being out in the field actually doing police work helps with that angle."

"Well yes. Being Booth's partner has lent me a perspective I wouldn't have normally had."

"Now there's a story I want to hear. How in the world did you get an FBI agent to agree to bring you along into the field?" She sat down on the couch and Temperance joined her, tucking her feet underneath her.

"Well," she started, "This story really has to be told from the beginning." Alice settled in and gestured for her to continue. "I had just come back from a dig Guatemala. As I'm leaving the airport, I realize someone's following me. So I whirl around and confront him; well come to find out he's Homeland Security and the FBI put a 'hold for questioning' on me. So they take me to this holding room, ask me a lot of ridiculous questions."

"Don't tell me…" Alice smiled.

"Yes, Agent Booth was the one who put the order out. So he shows up with his shiny badge and 'rescues' me," she used air quotes and rolled her eyes simultaneously.

"What did you do?"

"Well, as we're driving we get into an argument –"

"Seems to be a theme with you two," Alice teased.

"Yes, well, they didn't used to be friendly arguments. I'm fairly sure we used to get on each other's nerves. Anyway, I make him pull over and I start to walk away and he follows me asking help on another case. So I tell him the only way I'll help him is if I get to do field work as well as lab work."

"And he agreed," Alice finished.

"He had to," Temperance shrugged. "Anyway, we solved the case and Cullen – that's his boss – decided to partner us up. So far, we have the highest solved and conviction rate of any Bureau partnership."

"That's quite an accomplishment, love," she praised. "I'm glad you're happy." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Temperance stood up.

"I'm going to go change out of work clothes. Make yourself at home and we can decide on what to eat when I get done."

"Oh, take your time, dearie," Alice said, waving her off. "This has been an exciting day; I need to rest these old bones." Temperance just smiled as she moved down her hallway to her room.

It was strange, she mused, to have Alice here. Since her parents had disappeared, Alice had been the closest thing to family she'd had for almost two years, and she'd been the one to find her grandfather. She felt bad for never having mentioned it to Booth, but it was something she'd wanted to keep secret – her own secret no one knew. But now he knew, she mused, and she found that she didn't really mind. In fact, he hadn't seemed hurt that she hadn't told him about her mentor; he'd seemed genuinely happy for her.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought as her cell phone rang. At some point in the last year, he'd gotten a hold of her phone and set his own ring tone so she'd always know it was him calling. She pulled her shirt off over her head before hitting the speaker phone button.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones," she could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I just wanted to make sure you and Alice got to your place okay."

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't call; I didn't realize you'd been appointed as my keeper."

"Hey, it's a tough town," he returned. "I gotta make sure my girl's okay." She hit the off button immediately in irritation as she pulled a t-shirt from the drawer. It rang again, and she answered it without saying anything.

"Geez, Bones, can't take a joke – I get it. I was just calling to say you and Zach can come by Saturday." She shucked her pants off and pulled a flannel pair from the drawer, still staying silent. "Bones?" she heard him call as the drawer shut rather loudly. "Are you changing?" his tone had changed and she laughed at the mild panic she heard in his voice. "Bones? Okay, I'm seriously not hanging up until you say something."

"You can be so childish sometimes," she chided lightly. "And Saturday's fine. I'll call Zach and let him know."

"Fine. Night Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth." The call ended and she shook her head ruefully. She had once commented to Angela how she missed someone caring about where she was all the time. Now she understood the phrase "Careful what you wish for."

She joined Alice in the kitchen and the conversation turned to Alice's life as Temperance searched for something to make for dinner.

"What have you been doing then? Are you still with Illinois Social Services?" Temperance asked as she found enough ingredients for her macaroni and cheese.

"Well I retired officially many years ago, but I still do volunteer work with them on occasion."

"So how is your family? I think the last I heard your oldest grandchild was just walking."

"Oh dear, I have been negligent in delivering news, haven't I?" Alice chuckled. "James is starting preschool this year, and his younger sister is starting to walk herself. What about you? How is Russ?"

"He's doing well," Temperance smiled. "He married his girlfriend this past year and adopted her two daughters. They were here for Christmas, but they had to get back to North Carolina. Russ managed to get in on the ground floor of a mechanic's shop, and has worked his way up to assistant manager. And they're trying to have a baby as well."

"That's wonderful! I am glad you reconciled with him, Temperance."

"You can thank Booth for that. When we found Mom's remains, Booth had to bring him into the investigation. Eventually, we worked things out." She purposefully skipped over certain parts, though the woman did know her father was in jail.

"Yes, that man seems to have been a big influence in your life," Alice said, her tone hinting and not at all subtle.

"Yes he has," she agreed whole-heartedly, completely missing her friend's meaning. Alice just smiled knowingly and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. She filled each one with ice and water as Temperance put the dinners together.

"Well this is wonderful dear. Where in the world did you learn how to cook this? It smells delicious."

"I had a friend who owned a restaurant in the area. She had a special recipe she taught me."

"Had?" Alice asked.

"She was killed a couple of years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." But Temperance waved her off.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. I deal with death as an occupation. I just know how to compartmentalize my thoughts and feelings so they don't interfere with my work."

"Well that's all well and good," she said as she lifted her first bite to her mouth. "Mmm…this is fantastic!" She took another bite before continuing her previous topic. "As I was saying, you can lock your feelings away only for so long. You need some sort of release." Under the careful scrutiny of the social worker, Temperance ducked her head. Alice immediately picked up on the behavior and called her on it. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that sometimes…" she trailed off before realizing there was really nothing she should be embarrassed about. "Booth will sometimes come over after a hard case with takeout. We'll just sit and talk."

"About what?" Temperance thought back on some of their late night conversations and shrugged.

"Sometimes inane things like football or people we work with. Sometimes about serious things like our thoughts about the case, or our families, or our dreams." Temperance took a bite, hoping that was the end of the conversation, but she wasn't that lucky.

"And what are your dreams?"

"You are nearly as bad as Booth," Temperance accused, jabbing a fork in her direction.

"Come on, love. Indulge an old woman." Temperance began to roll her eyes, but stopped the motion mid-roll as she remembered who her guest was. And just like the old days, the older woman was fixing her with a stern glare. "And don't roll your eyes! It's unbecoming of a lady." Temperance had to chuckle at the familiar admonishment.

"Well, I'd like to write another novel, at least," she started with the easiest. "And I'd like to continue working at the Jeffersonian, with the FBI. I've already reconciled with my father, sort of," she added.

"Sort of?"

"Well, he's been in jail for almost a year…" she trailed off, and Alice nodded; she knew all of this. "And I know he's trying to be fatherly, it's just…"

"It's hard to let go of the past sometimes," Alice agreed. "The point is you're _both_ trying, Temperance. Don't miscount your courage here. I know, probably better than most, how hard it is to forgive those who have wronged you. I've seen too many children embittered with their parents for abandoning them, whether it was intentional or not. I'm glad you were able to overcome that and be the compassionate and caring woman you are."

"You wouldn't have said that if you'd seen me years ago," Temperance answered. "Another thing Booth is responsible for."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Alice shook her head.

"No?"

"No, this person you are now was always there within you. He may have showed you the road, but you took the steps." Temperance laughed at that.

"Well maybe, but there were a few times he was shoving me down that road," she said, adding to the metaphor.

"Perhaps, but that's what friends are for sometimes – to help us despite ourselves." There was a pause as that topic ended, and Alice took a breath before starting another. "So what about your co-workers. Have Angela and Hodgins gotten married yet?"

"No," Temperance laughed, glad for the change of subject. "They did find her husband, and they're nearing the end of the divorce process, so I'd expect them to get married as soon as that's over."

"I still can't believe she couldn't remember his name, or that she even got married!" Alice laughed. Temperance laughed with her, then delved into another story about Zach and Hodgins at the lab. They talked and traded stories late into the night until Alice looked up and gasped.

"Oh dear, it's after midnight!" she stood quickly. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Probably, I need to get more work done on –"

"Nonsense," Alice cut her off. "I've only been to DC once, and I didn't get to see much of it. You and I are going sightseeing tomorrow. After we set your friend up with Mr. Reese, you and I will hit the Mall." Temperance followed her to the door and shook her head as Alice donned her coat.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Absolutely not."

"Between you and Booth it'll be a wonder if I get any work done this week." Alice patted her cheek softly before cupping it lovingly.

"It is good to see you again." Temperance pulled the woman into a fierce hug. "Get some sleep, dearie."

"Be careful, Alice. Good night."

"I'll call you tomorrow!" the other woman called over her shoulder. Temperance shut the door and stood there for a moment. Feelings she hadn't felt in many years welled up in her, but she shoved them down. There was no use dwelling on the past, but it seemed the past wouldn't be denied tonight. She put on some soft music and began cleaning, thoughts and memories of a time long gone swirling in her head.

* * *

As I said, I've been listening to the _Sweeney Todd_ soundtrack since last Friday, so I've been in kind of a dark mood. Suits my life at the moment, so all is good. It's nice to have this to come to work on. I read it myself sometimes when I need a lift, and other fluffy stories. And reviews are always great for a boost when I need it. Thank you to everyone who's reading and a special thanks to those who take a few seconds to leave me a small note. It really does mean more than I can say. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I have seen _Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ a grand total of eleven times now…and it gets better every time. Here's the next chapter – It's extra long and I included two days for making you wait so long. I really apologize – I got hit with horrible writer's block for a while, then I couldn't find the time to write. But I think we're okay now…

* * *

Alice sat quietly as Temperance drove them to Seeley's apartment. They were to pick the boys up and take them to the diner. They would sit and meet with Jonathan while Temperance showed Alice around the tourist sites.

Seeley and Alan were waiting outside for them. Seeley had an old baseball glove and was tossing a ball at the boy. Alan reached up with his gloved hand and snatched the ball from the air deftly.

"Good catch!" she heard Seeley praise as she parked and exited the car. "Bones! Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning Booth, Alan."

"Hi Tempe, did you see me catch the ball?" the boy jogged over and hugged her quickly.

"I did. You two ready to go?"

"We sure are," Seeley said, taking Alan's glove as the boy clambered into her backseat. "Good morning, Alice."

"Morning, dears," Alice returned, smiling sweetly. Seeley slid in beside him and put the gloves in the floor, gesturing Alan to buckle his seat belt as he did the same. Alice turned a little in her seat so she could talk to Seeley.

"Now this is just a preliminary interview. He's going to ask you a few of the same questions I did, and he's going to want to talk to Alan alone. Is that alright, Alan?" The boy thought for a moment, his face a little wary at being left alone with a stranger.

"Just for a few minutes," Seeley added. "And I won't go too far, so if you need me you can just shout."

"Okay," Alan agreed quietly. Temperance looked into the rearview mirror at her partner.

"I'll be taking Alice around the National Mall, then we'll meet back up for lunch." Seeley laughed.

"How in the world did you manage to get her away from work?" he asked Alice. The older lady just smiled secretively.

"I have ways, dearie." Temperance rolled her eyes at their antics and parked in the Jeffersonian's guest lot, as it was closest to the street. Alan hopped out and immediately grabbed Seeley's hand, his eyes roaming over all the people milling about on the sidewalks. Temperance pointed out some minor historical sites and spouted off facts about them that Seeley pointedly ignored.

His thoughts were focused on the interview ahead. What if this Jonathan fellow didn't like him? What if they took Alan away? He had grown quite attached to the boy in the four days he'd had him. Soon – too soon, in Seeley's mind – the familiar outline of the diner grew larger in the distance. Alice was busy chatting away at his side, and Alan was alternating between staring at the large buildings and frowning at the large number of people on the streets.

"Here we are then," Alice jumped from one subject to the next. "Ah! And there's Jonathan." She waved her arm and Seeley watched the crowd for the reaction.

A young man – no older than twenty five – stood leaning against the building's store front, his blonde hair brushed back professionally. He was tall, Seeley noted, and the smile he was sporting shone in his blue eyes as he greeted his friend.

"Alice, it's been too long!" he reached forward and wrapped her in a hug, his long arms completely circling her body.

"John, how are you?"

"Good, good. And this must be Doctor Temperance Brennan," he said, holding out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Alice simply raves on and on about you whenever she gets the chance." Seeley saw his partner flush slightly at the comment, but he kept his mouth shut. Suddenly he turned to Seeley and Alan, his face both kind and calculating.

"Seeley Booth," he stuck out his hand and shook John's firmly, "And this is Alan." He laid his hand on Alan's shoulder, and the boy looked up at John quickly before looking back down at his shoes.

"A little shy, is he?" John asked. "Well, that's to be expected."

"We must be off," Alice declared suddenly. "You boys behave now," she warned, glancing at all of them in turn.

"Yes, ma'am," John laughed as she pulled Temperance away.

"We'll be back at twelve-thirty," Temperance called to Seeley, and he waved his acknowledgement before turning back to his guest.

"Let's go inside," he said after a moment's hesitation. It was clear that John would follow his lead today; he had even let him pick the place of the meeting. John had asked for it to be someplace Alan was comfortable, and Seeley hadn't thought the alley in which the boy had lived to be a suitable place. He'd briefly considered the Jeffersonian, but since Seeley worked there, Jonathan may have found it too threatening. So he had settled on the diner, and it seemed the right choice as Alan skipped ahead to their customary booth, sliding in just ahead of Seeley and smiling at the waitress.

"He certainly seems happy," John commented, more to himself than to anyone else. But Seeley nodded all the same and ordered a coke and chocolate milk. John pulled a file from his shoulder bag and laid it on the table, offering Alan a small smile.

"Okay, well let's get the nasty stuff out of the way first, shall we? This is my least favorite part. Seeley, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Alice lent me her notes, so I've got some of what I need." This shocked Seeley, as he'd thought the kindly lady was just grilling him out of habit. "Oh don't worry," John added quickly. "I've looked over them and I have to say I agree with her – things are looking very good for the two of you." Seeley relaxed a little, but he was going to have a talk with Alice about this.

Temperance and Alice strolled along the outskirts of the Mall, watching tourists and their families scurry about, taking pictures of the monuments and plaques. Temperance was lost in thought, hoping the interview was going well. She'd never seen her partner so happy as when he'd had both boys romping around his house. She had always thought Parker was all he needed, and while Parker was probably the best thing in his life, Alan was an addition they hadn't even realized they'd needed.

"Tempe!" Alice slapped her arm lightly, startling her from her thoughts.

"What?" she focused on her friend, her face completely apologetic. "I'm sorry, my thoughts were wandering."

"I could see that. Don't worry, love. Everything's going to be fine. Now, what is that?" she pointed up to a monument, and Temperance switched from worried friend to knowledgeable tour guide instantly.

"Alright," John smiled, shutting his file. "I'd like to speak to Alan for a bit, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I have a call I need to make. Alan, you'll be alright?"

"Sure," the boy nodded, sipping his milk. Seeley ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and gave him an encouraging squeeze before slipping out of the booth. Fishing his cell from his pocket, he turned to watch John interact with the boy as he dialed Cam's number. John's face seemed to have morphed from professional case worker to child-like wonder in an instant. He was really good with kids, Seeley noted, as Alan's face lit up as well and he began chattering on about something. _Probably dinosaurs_, Seeley laughed as he stepped outside.

"Hello?" Cam's voice answered.

"Cam, it's Seeley. Anything on the woman from the alley?"

"Good morning to you, too." He heard papers being shuffled. "Chronic influenza. She'd been sick for a while, and without medicine her body wasn't strong enough to fight it."

"Thank you, Cam."

"Seeley, who is this woman? Do you know her?"

"Not exactly," he dodged, not wanting to divulge anything just yet. But Cam knew him well, and he could hear the disapproval in her voice.

"Seeley Booth, you are keeping something from me. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"Not today, Cam," he replied, letting her hear the smile in his voice. "Will they release her body to me?"

"I think I can arrange that. You want to hold a funeral?" He swiped a hand over his face; he'd have to take out a loan, but Alan deserved that much.

"Yes." He saw Alan nodding fervently through the window, and John smiled. "I'll explain everything to everyone soon. Thank you Cam."

"Let me know which funeral home, and I'll see if Ken can take the body there on Monday."

"Ken?"

"The coroner," she said quickly. "Don't get funny ideas, Seeley. He's a friend." He laughed at that.

"So was I, Cam," he reminded her, and it was her turn to laugh.

"Touché. Bye Seeley." He hung up in time to see John waving him in. He stepped back into the warmth of the diner and smiled broadly as he rejoined them.

"Well, Alan has told me everything I need to know. I'll write up the paperwork, and we'll need to meet again at my office. How is next week for you?"

"I have some things to take care of early in the week, so why don't we shoot for Wednesday?" Seeley said. John gave him a business card, and Seeley gave the man one of his own.

"Wednesday sounds perfect. I'll see you then. Bye Alan." To Seeley's surprise, the boy waved enthusiastically.

"Bye John!" John waved once more before exiting the shop, passing Temperance and Alice on their way in. He paused to talk with Alice as Temperance glided over to the booth and slid in across from the boys.

"Alright, after a whirlwind venture through the Mall, I'm starved." Seeley grinned at her.

"You say that, Bones, then you order a salad," he teased. Alice, who had finished talking with John, thwacked him on the arm as she passed him.

"Don't make fun," she warned. "She wants to give up meat, that's her choice – though God knows why. How you ever get enough protein to keep your lean figure, I'll never know."

"Exactly," Seeley agreed. Temperance glared at both of them, barely resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at her partner.

"I take a protein shake after every workout, thank you. It's the best way to build muscle and prevent your body from breaking down what you already have."

"Blech," Seeley shook his head. "I've tasted those – my high school coach made me drink them during football season." The waitress' arrival forestalled any further discussion on the subject, but it picked right back up as she trotted off to fill their order.

"They've actually come a long way since then," Temperance said casually, and Seeley scoffed.

"Are you calling me old, Bones?"

"Subjectively, you are _older_ than you were in high school, so my statement was completely accurate. You're the one who inferred the insult."

"Alright," Alice intervened, having quickly picked up on the subtle clues that usually led to a Booth/Brennan bickering session. "What do you have planned tomorrow?" Temperance held up one hand.

"I really do have to get some work done, but I'll probably only go in for a few hours in the morning. Zach and I will be heading over to Booth's in the afternoon to help Alan with his math." Alice's gaze fell to the boy, who looked positively eager at the thought of having a friend over.

"Well that sounds like fun. Do you mind if I tag along?" Seeley studied the woman carefully, wondering about her motives.

"I don't know," he said cheerfully, trying to sound as unobtrusive as possible, "Will your observations go to Jonathan, too?"

"Booth!"

"No it's alright, dear," Alice waved her off. "Sometimes people get overly nervous when they hear the word 'interview.' I knew the information I have would only help you, so I saw no harm in letting him have it. He would have gotten it anyway, mind you." Seeley shook his head.

"It's alright, I apologize for being forward. It just took me by surprise that's all." He could see his partner glaring at him from his peripheral vision, but he chose to ignore her. "Alice, I wonder if you would mind watching Alan for a few minutes? I need to talk to Bones for a second."

"Sure, honey, whatever you need." Temperance followed her partner to the other side of the diner, her face screwed up in confusion. That didn't, however, stop her from starting to berate him for his rudeness.

"Booth what - ?" but he cut her off quickly.

"I called Cam. Alan's mother died of chronic influenza. Her friend at the coroner's office is going to take the body to the funeral home on Monday. We'll have the funeral on Tuesday."

"What funeral home, Booth?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably Oak Hills. It's fairly close to my place." Temperance shook her head sadly.

"Booth, are you sure it's the best idea? I mean funeral's are expensive and ­–"

"Bones, I don't care if I have to pay the loan off for the rest of my life. Alan will get to bury his mother properly." She saw the firmness in his jaw and knew there was no talking him out of it (not that she would ever try). Taking a deep breath, she did the only thing she could think of.

"I'm paying for it," she said in a tone that left no room for argument. Booth, however, seemed oblivious to the fact and shook his head.

"No, absolutely not. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Booth, you can't possibly afford it on your government salary, and I'm not using the money. Why can't I use it to help him? You've done so much for him…" her gaze flickered over to the boy, listening intently as Alice described her tour to him. Booth's eyes followed hers, and she didn't miss the small smile that overtook his features. Reaching out a hand, she placed it lightly on his forearm.

"Seeley, let me do this…" His eyes turned back to hers, seeing her sincerity. His small smile widened into a grin that lit up his eyes.

"Thank you, Temperance," he answered, hugging her briefly before leading her back over to their guests.

Once they had finished their meal, they bid each other goodbye. Seeley and Alan caught a cab back to his apartment while Temperance finished Alice's tour. As he was getting ready for bed, Seeley decided to broach the subject of Alan's mother with the boy.

"Ready for bed, sport?" he said as he knocked lightly on the open door.

"Yes," the boy answered, hopping from the floor into the bed. Seeley approached him with a smile, hoping the conversation would go smoothly. As always, he tucked the blankets in around the boy marveling at how much four days had affected the boy's health. His cheeks were rosier and he had gained a little weight – much to Seeley's relief. He would still be taking the boy to the doctor once everything settled down, just to be sure.

"Alan, I need to tell you something," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. When Alan just looked at him expectantly, he continued. "Do you remember how I said I was going to find out what happened to your mom?" Alan nodded, though the sparkle of happiness that had been in his eyes diminished quite a bit at the mention of his mother.

"Well," Seeley said, "I did. She had chronic influenza, which is just the doctor's way of saying she had the flu for a very long time. I just wanted you to know that there was nothing you could have done, Alan. It was just her time to go up to heaven."

"I know," Alan whispered, tears filling his eyes. "But it's not fair."

"I know it's not buddy," Seeley ran a hand through the boy's hair. "I just wanted you to know, okay? And I also wanted you to know that we'll be burying her in the Oak Hills cemetery not a mile from here, okay? We'll go say goodbye on Tuesday."

"No! I don't want to!" Alan shook his head fiercely.

"Alan, I know it sounds scary and sad, but I promise that you'll feel better about it afterward. I'll be there, and Tempe will be too."

"And Alice?" Alan asked hopefully.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to," Seeley smiled. "But why don't you try and get some sleep? Tempe and Zach will be here before you know it." Leaning over, he kissed the boy quickly on the forehead and smoothed the hair out his face once more. "Goodnight, Alan."

"Night," the boy said softly. Seeley flicked the light off as he exited, but he could see the boy's eyes were still open and staring into space. Sighing, he left the boy to his thoughts, hoping they wouldn't keep him up too late.

The next morning, Seeley woke up to the boy's bright green eyes staring at him from the side of the bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Alan replied sleepily. "But I'm not really ready to wake up." Seeley chuckled.

"Me neither," he said, pulling the covers back. "Climb in." Alan scrambled up next to him and Seeley reached for the remote on his bedside table. He found a cartoon that wouldn't hurt his head and settled in with Alan tucked into his side. The boy seemed to have come to terms with his demons, he noted. The shadows that had been in his eyes when they'd said goodnight had vanished, leaving a sleepy but happy boy in their wake.

They sat watching cartoons for a while, Seeley marveling at the boy's naiveté and innocence. This couldn't be the same boy that had wielded a pipe in the defense of his dead mother not five days ago. That boy's eyes had been hard, too wise for someone his age. And Seeley saw that boy every now and then – he still jumped at loud noises, and shied away from strangers. But he had come so far in such a short amount of time; Seeley often wondered just how long he and his mother had lived in that alley. Deciding that was a subject for another time, he sighed heavily and shut the television off.

"Alright, it's really time to get up now. We need to run to the grocery store before Zach and Bones get here. You go get some cereal while I hop in the shower." Alan groaned in complaint but clambered out of bed anyway.

An hour later they entered the store with a list and a cart, which Seeley let Alan push. They walked up and down the aisles, every now and then Alan would ask for something that Seeley would immediately put in the basket. As they neared the dairy section, Alan spotted an elderly lady opening the door to the milk with some difficulty. Knowing she would have an even harder time lifting the gallon, Alan turned to Seeley.

"Can I go help her?" Seeley looked down in wonder at the boy, but nodded all the same. He approached the lady with some trepidation but only looked back once, receiving an encouraging smile and nod from Seeley.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," he said quietly. But the lady paused and looked down at the lad with a smile.

"Yes, young man?" her voice was tired but firm, and her face spoke of hardships he could only dream of. With new resolve, he cleared his throat.

"Can I help you with that?" he gestured to the gallon she had just been reaching for. Somewhat taken aback, the lady just nodded at the boy before her. Alan quickly reached in and grabbed the gallon, lifting it easily into her cart.

"Why thank you, young man. Where are your parents?" Alan paused a moment, his face frozen, but he felt a strong, familiar hand land on his shoulder.

"Hello, Ma'am," Seeley reached over Alan's shoulder to shake the woman's small hand. "I'm Seeley. Alan here saw you and asked if he could help out."

"Rose," the woman replied, though she didn't miss the surprise on Alan's face as she continued. "You've raised a fine young man." Seeley shook his head.

"All his mother. Do you need any more help?" Rose smiled sweetly.

"I'm afraid with my dear Albert gone, things have gotten more difficult," she agreed.

"We'd love to help, wouldn't we Alan?" the boy nodded quickly. "Well why don't you push her cart, and I'll grab ours. We were almost done anyway." Seeley was amazed at the boy's charity; it was unusual for someone from his background, he knew. Alan chatted happily with Rose as they walked ahead of him, and Seeley listened as Rose told stories of her youth.

Once the groceries were paid for, Alan and Seeley helped Rose load them into her car. Only a little worried, he turned to the elderly lady.

"Are you sure you'll be okay getting these into the house?"

"Oh dear, I'll be fine. I just live a few blocks down that a way," she pointed off in the direction of his apartment complex and he smiled.

"I thought I'd recognized you," he said finally. "You live in my complex. I'm in 418."

"Oh my! Well you're just a stone's throw from me," she replied. "I'm across the way in 313."

"Well then you're in luck. We'll meet you at your car to help you with these." Rose shook her head in amazement as she took Seeley's hand.

"It's nice to see charity in the world again, lad." Alan took the carts to the drop off area before scrambling into the front seat of Seeley's SUV.

True to her word, Rose lived in the building just across the parking lot from them. Seeley let Alan help Rose with her groceries, taking his time to admire the numerous photos that lined her living room walls. There were several black and whites of what he presumed to be her childhood home and her family. A service photo of a young man in army greens was displayed prominently on the mantle next to a Purple Heart display case and a Silver Star. A folded American flag rested in the center next to a display case holding all Albert's medals and his Lieutenant Colonel silver clusters.

"He retired some time ago," he heard Rose's voice behind him. "He loved the Army, but once his time was up…" she trailed off.

"101st Airborne," Seeley said with awe, seeing the numerous awards and commendations.

"He was at Omaha Beach on D-day," Rose told him. "Just before he left he promised me that when he came back we would get married. I'm ashamed to say I had my doubts that he would return. But he did, and he kept his promise." Seeley nodded, a newfound respect for her deceased husband growing inside him. As a Ranger, he'd heard glorifying tales of the 101st Airborne.

His cell phone broke through the silence of the moment, and he shot Rose an apologetic look. "Booth," he answered quickly.

"It's me," he heard Temperance reply.

"I know, I have caller ID," he shot back with a smile. "Where are you?"

"Picking Zach up. I'd forgotten how large Hodgins' house is." Booth fought a frown at the thought of his entitled friend, berating himself for his childish thoughts.

"Well, when you're the heir to the Cantilliever group…" he trailed off with a chuckle. "What time are you and boy genius stopping by?"

"Well, we just finished lunch here, so we'll be on our way." Booth checked his watch.

"Alright then, we'll see you in a while. Bye." He shut his phone and called for Alan.

"Yes?"

"We have to get going, buddy. Tempe and Zach are on their way over."

"Yes!" he jumped up and down, a grin lighting up his face.

"Well I'd like to thank you gentlemen," Rose said, stepping forward to let them out. "And Alan, you just come on over anytime you want, alright? Lord knows I could use the company."

"Can I?" Alan asked, looking up at Seeley.

"Sure buddy, just make sure you ask me first okay? So I know where you're going." Then, to Seeley's surprise, Alan stepped forward and wrapping the woman in a small hug.

"Bye Ms. Rose," he whispered before pulling away.

"Goodbye Alan, Seeley." He shook her hand quickly before leading Alan across the parking lot to his building. They pulled their groceries from the SUV and spent the next ten minutes putting things away and cleaning out the fridge.

"You have a lot of takeout," Alan noted, and Seeley laughed.

"Hey, you can blame Bones for some of that. I eat most of mine, and she leaves her leftovers here." He tied the bag up and put a new one in the can as Alan hefted the old one to the door. "You got it?"

"Yep!" Seeley opened the door for him and watched as the boy hauled the bag all the way to the dumpster and tossed it in.

"Thanks sport," Seeley praised, ruffling the boy's hair as he came back inside. "Now go wash your hands." He watched as the boy raced off to the bathroom, marveling at the boy's spirit. He'd known the boy was charitable; he'd learned that much on Christmas Eve when he'd given his money to the bell-ringer outside the store. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for bringing the boy into his life.

Brennan knocking on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he greeted them with a smile as he opened the door. Zach looked a little nervous, but Seeley could see the excitement in his eyes. Seeley briefly wondered if Zach could teach a ten year old without completely losing him, but if he was willing to try Seeley would let him. Alan came bounding back from the bathroom and crashed into Temperance.

"Tempe! We helped Ms. Rose with her groceries and she said I could come over anytime I wanted to hear stories and have cookies!" Her eyebrows raised in question to her partner, but he silently told her he'd fill her in later.

"Alan, this is Zach," she said, gesturing to the man behind her. Alan looked up at him and grinned.

"Tempe says you're really smart! And you can do math!" Seeley saw that he was attempting to be friendly, but his hand was firmly fisted in Temperance's jacket.

"Yes," Zach replied dryly, before realizing more information was required. "I have an IQ of 193, and my spatial reasoning skills are more developed than most." Seeley nudged him discreetly and coughed, and Zach seemed to just realize he was speaking to a ten year old. "I like math."

That was all Alan had needed, it seemed, as he grabbed Zach's hand and dragged him into the living room with his workbooks.

"Rose?" Temperance asked her partner as he hung her coat up.

"She lives just across the parking lot," he gestured. "We met her at the store and Alan wanted to help her. It's amazing Bones," he smiled, "I've never seen a more selfless boy; especially one from his background." They watched Alan rifling through his books before pulling out a third grade math workbook. "Are you sure about this, Bones?" he whispered, but they both just watched as Zach opened it up to the first page and began to explain with infinite patience the principles of division.

"He has three brothers and four sisters," Temperance answered after a while. "And I think he's one of the oldest, so I'm sure he's had quite a bit of experience dealing with children."

"It's just odd," Seeley shook his head, leading her to the kitchen. They sat at the table talking about everything from their respective Christmases to what to do about the funeral arrangements. An hour later, Alan came bursting in with a completed workbook.

"Look! I can do division! Zach splained it so I could understand! And I can do it now! And multiples are easy too!" Zach was standing in the doorway, shuffling his weight from side to side. Seeley looked at the finished book then up to the young man.

"Good job guys," he said sincerely. As he passed him, he patted Zach's shoulder with an open hand, not missing the way Zach's eyes lit up at the praise. "Looks like I've got a new tutor," he continued, "If you don't mind, Zach."

"N-no, not at all," he stammered.

"Can we do another one?" Alan pleaded, pulling Zach's right arm. "Look! Here's one about fractions," he held it up. Seeley actually laughed as Zach was pulled down to the table to start another workbook. Seeley pulled Temperance back to the kitchen where they started to make phone calls for the funeral. Another hour passed quickly, and they finally had everything finalized, including payment and burial.

Fractions proved to be harder than basic arithmetic, so they were only half way through the workbook when Seeley and Temperance joined them in the living room. He marveled at Zach's interaction with the youth; it was like he was another person. His awkward cerebral mumbo jumbo was nowhere to be found, and his voice was patient and genuinely happy. When he saw his boss and her partner staring at him, he blushed and ducked his head.

"I have two sisters going through grade school now. I get too many emails about math questions not to know how to explain it to a ten year old," he explained. Seeley just laughed and shook his head ruefully.

"What do you guys say to pizza?"

* * *

Wow, that was long. I have to apologize again for the delay, but I'll try to get the next chapter out. It will contain the funeral, and more from John Reese. Hoped you liked him. And Rose too. I think Alan needs a grandmother figure doting over him a bit, don't you? 


	9. Chapter 9

It was drizzling lightly the day they buried Alan's mother. Seeley watched out of the corner of his eye as Alan fidgeted with his suit. There were only a few in attendance – the squints, Alice, and John – but his attention was solely on the child standing next to him. After a bit of digging, they managed to find a name to put on the headstone. As the pastor prayed for her soul, Melissa Ann Hubbard was slowly lowered into the ground at Oak Hills Cemetery.

His tears mixed with small rivulets of rain as Alan watched them bury his mother. He had been determined not to cry, but he found his emotions nearly overwhelming as he hiccupped back a sob. Seeley slipped an arm around his shoulders, and all of a sudden the weight of the day crushed down upon him. Turning, he buried his face into the man's side and began weeping like a babe. When Seeley knelt down, heedless of his pants in the muddy grass, Alan shifted his arms to the man's neck and held on for dear life. He knew the others were watching, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He clutched the man closer, like a life line, and felt near relief when he was quickly lifted into his arms.

Seeley felt helpless. He knew exactly what questions to ask to get a suspect to sing like a bird, and he knew the lilt to put in his tone to get Bones to take a break for food. And, because of his job, he knew precisely the words to say to a grieving family when they had lost a loved one. But now, as he stood in the small cemetery holding a sobbing child, he had no words. He had no idea what to say to help Alan at this moment. So he said nothing. His embrace was tight and comforting, and he would occasionally rub the boy's back soothingly as he cried. The others, he could see, were just as lost as he was. Jack was standing quietly offering a comforting shoulder for his fiancee. Angela was near tears herself, though she had only known the boy for a day.

John stood off from the group, though no less affected by the day's sadness. Alice wasn't crying, but Seeley could see the emotion in her face and he wondered just how many times she'd seen this scenario. She'd probably been to more than her fair share of funerals for parents who left grieving children behind.

Temperance was standing stoically, watching the scene unfold. No doubt her mind was traveling back to the day she buried her own mother, and Seeley spared a thought of sympathy for her. For a moment their eyes locked and he could see, briefly, the myriad of emotions playing behind her cool exterior.

But what surprised Seeley the most was Zach. Though they had only spent a day together, he could see how attached the young doctor had become to the boy. The pain on Zach's face was a testament to his compassion, and Seeley felt better for it. Perhaps there was some hope left for him after all, he mused.

Alan settled in his arms though he made no move to pull away. Seeley turned so that the boy could gaze at his mother's resting place with his head on the man's shoulder. After a few minutes, the grounds crew began filling the hole with dirt and Seeley set the boy down.

"Let's go say goodbye," he said quietly, leading Alan to the grave by the hand. He squatted down and scooped up a handful of moist dirt, tossing it lightly onto the casket. Alan froze for a moment, as if copying the man's actions would make everything too real. But after only a second's hesitation he lowered himself next to Seeley and dropped a handful as well.

"Goodbye, Mama," he whispered. Zach was the next one over and, as soon as he was finished, Alan grabbed his hand and stood next to him quietly. One by one they each completed the ritual until everyone had said their last goodbyes.

"Come on," Angela said softly. "We're having dinner at our place." Zach, who still had hold of Alan's hand, led the boy off after Jack and Angela. Alice and John began talking quietly as they moved to his car, but Seeley remained. He felt, rather than saw, his partner step up beside him offering comfort with just her presence.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed quietly to her. Her hand was warm as she took his, despite the chill and the rain.

"The best you can," she told him. "And that's more than enough for him." He squeezed her hand tightly, drawing strength from her. And she gave it willingly, knowing that's what partners were for. "Come on," she tugged gently and released his hand, leaving him alone with the Melissa's headstone.

"I'll take care of him," he promised her fiercely, then turned and followed his partner to the car. Alan had already climbed into the back with Zach, though neither was talking as he started the car.

By the time they reached Jack and Angela's estate, Alan was a bit more cheery. He felt as though a weight had been lifted and, though it was hard to say goodbye, he was glad he'd done it. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the enormous mansion and the vast land that surrounded it.

"All this for two people?" he asked with wonder.

"Well," Zach answered, "I live in the apartment over the garage," he pointed off toward a smaller building. "And there are a few members of the staff that live in the house."

"Hodgins' parents were rich," Seeley added, trying his hardest to keep the harsh tone from his voice. It wasn't Jack's fault he was born into wealth and comfort; that was just the way the world worked sometimes. "When they died he inherited all of this." He rushed quickly over the sentence, hoping he wouldn't hurt Alan's feelings too much.

"Oh," was all he said, however, seemingly unaffected.

Dinner was waiting as they made their way to the dining room. The silence was awkward at first, but Angela mentioned a recent strange case from limbo they had solved and the conversation took off. Sometime near the end of the meal, John shot a pointed look at Seeley, indicating he needed to talk to the man alone. They both excused themselves and moved into the hall quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Seeley asked.

"Yes, yes fine," John answered. "I just wanted to let you know how things were going on my end. I have to tell you we're having a hard time tracking his records down, but now that we have more information on his mother it should be a little easier. How has he been holding up?"

"He's been a bit melancholy the past couple of days, but I can't really blame him." John nodded in agreement. "I need you to be straight with me right now," Seeley said, adopting the no-nonsense tone he sometimes used with suspects. "What are the chances of me keeping him?" John took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face.

"Right now? 80-20. We haven't located next of kin for him; Melissa was an only child and both of her parents are dead. We have no clue who the boy's father is, or even if he's still alive. It really all boils down to what's best for Alan. With you he's taken care of, both physically and emotionally, and by his own admission he's happier with you than he's been in a long time. The only obstacle for you now is your job."

"I know, Alice said the dangerous nature of my job would – "

"No, not at all," John interrupted. "Law enforcement officers have just as much right to adopt a child as anyone. My father was a policeman; retired from the force after thirty years. A finer, nobler man does not exist." Seeley saw the fierceness in the man's eyes and knew he was sincere. "The biggest concern would, I'm sorry to say, be your pay. As it stands, government agents do not make a lot of money."

"Tell me about it," Seeley joked, hoping to lighten the mood. John smiled, but only briefly. "Look, I know on paper it doesn't look like much. But I honestly don't have a lot of expenditures, and most of my paycheck goes into savings anyway."

"That may be true, but unfortunately the state is unable to assess everyone's net income versus their expenditures – it would simply take too long." Seeley took a steadying breath to calm his nerves.

"So he's going to be taken away from me because someone's too lazy to do the math?" he had tried, but he couldn't keep all the anger from his voice.

"I know, it sucks," John said bluntly. "But I'm telling you the truth." That brought Seeley up short and he sucked in a breath before nodding once.

"I appreciate it. I really do. Alice said you were the best one for our case, and now I know why. We'll just take this step by step and deal with whatever comes." Seeley patted the younger man on the shoulder and took a deep breath before walking back into the dining room.

"Seeley! Zach said I could see his room. Can I go?" Alan bounded over to him, completely unaware of his guardian's mood. Forcing a smile, he nodded at the boy.

"For a while." Alan hugged him quickly and nearly dragged Zach out of the room by his hand. Temperance caught her partner's gaze from across the table and asked her question with her eyes. He managed a small smile for her, nodding ever so slightly. He was fine for now, and he didn't want to talk about it. She nodded in reply and turned back to the lively conversation between Angela and Alice.

"Drink?" he heard Jack's voice behind him and turned quickly to see the man holding out a beer bottle.

"Thanks," he took it and drank a large gulp, swallowing harshly against the bitter taste. "What is this?" he looked at the bottle with a grimace. Jack just laughed.

"This is the good stuff, not that commercial stuff you people pick up at the store. Bud Light has nothing on genuine German lager."

"God, that's almost as bad as that Moroccan stuff Bones used to stock." Despite his protest, he took another swig, settling back into his chair. Jack took a seat next to him, content to sit quietly and watch the girls talk. But Seeley had formed a strange kinship with these people over the past several years, and he considered them some of his closest friends.

"He's a good kid," he found himself telling the entomologist. Jack nodded as he took another drink.

"Zach's pretty fond of him. I think Saturday night was the first time our dinner conversation didn't revolve around work. Ange was thrilled."

"She lets you talk about work?" Seeley was amazed.

"Well, Zach and I can sometimes get going," he admitted. "But she's sure to derail us at some point during the meal."

"How are you guys holding up? Getting nervous about the big day...again?" He had graciously stepped down to groomsman for the wedding so Zach could take his place as best man. Jack, however, had never done anything traditionally and demanded that both of them be best men. That, of course, meant that Angela had to have two maids of honor and she was hard pressed to find another friend as close to her as Brennan. In the end, Cam had agreed to join Angela's side and the wedding would (hopefully) go off without a hitch next month.

"Pretty good. Angela's already starting to talk about children which, I gotta say, is scaring the crap outta me." Seeley let his gaze turn to his friend and he saw that Jack was genuinely worried about this particular subject.

"At first, it's the scariest thing that will ever happen to you. But everyone feels that way, it's natural. Being responsible for someone 24 hours a day, every day is a big thing. But the rewards totally outweigh the risks. When your child looks at you and calls you daddy for the first time? That's a feeling that will stay with you the rest of your life." His eyes glazed over for a moment, remembering the first time Parker had called him dada. At that moment, he felt almost invincible.

"See, it sounds great when you put it like that. But then you read all these books that say –"

"Forget about the books," Seeley cut him off. "No book can prepare you for the real thing. Parenting is all about learning. And you'll have Angela there with you. If this is something you two are committed to, then I'd say go for it." There was a moment of silence, then Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man. I guess me and Ange have to have a talk tonight."

* * *

Whew...this chapter was hard to write, with the funeral and all. I hope I did okay. Review and let me know? Next chapter will have Rose and a bit of furthering of John's side of things, as well as some B/B...not a lot, but some nonetheless. Apparently, I can't help it...I think I need to see a therapist... 


	10. Chapter 10

Wow...over 10,000 hits. I'm dumbstruck...Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I have a new pet now, so he's taking a bit of my attention at the moment. Of course, he's a bearded dragon, so the attention he needs is minimal. He's just too cute not to look at scampering about in his terrarium. Anyway...on with the story.

* * *

It was late as Seeley carried a sleeping Alan into his apartment. The boy's suit had been rumpled and his hair was in disarray, but Seeley thought he was an angel. He laid the boy in Parker's down-turned bed, making a note to convert his currently unused guest room for Alan. He pulled the jacket and tie off (though the tie was just one tug from gone anyway), then his shoes. He debated on whether or not to put the boy into pajamas and decided to compromise. He quickly unbuttoned and slipped the white dress shirt off, leaving the boy in relatively comfortable slacks. They would definitely have to be dry cleaned before the next wear, but he didn't really want to risk waking him up.

A soft knock on his front door pulled him from his thoughts, and he smoothed Alan's hair back quickly before pulling the door to behind him. He opened it, fully expecting to see his partner on the other side. Instead, a soft grandmotherly smile and fresh plate of cookies greeted him.

"Why Ms. Rose," Seeley smiled. "What are you doing here?" He took the plate from her and stepped back so she could come in out of the chill. She shrugged off her jacket and handed it to him as if she'd been doing it forever.

"Well, I guess I just got so excited about baking cookies with Alan I got a little carried away. Where is the little lad?" His smile softened into a sad one and he motioned to the hallway.

"Sleeping. He had a full day. Sit down, I'll get you a drink and tell you." He poured them each a glass of milk as she unwrapped the cookies. He munched one thoughtfully and tried to figure out the best place to start. After a moment, he took a deep breath.

"Christmas Eve, I was out for some last minute shopping," he started. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but he pressed on. "I was in line, waiting my turn, when the boy in front of me steps up to the counter. He wanted to purchase a pair of shoes for his mother, who was very ill. He didn't quite have enough money to cover the shoes, so I stepped in." He saw her open her mouth to smile and praise him, but he held up a gentle hand to stall her. "As he was leaving the store, every cent he had saved and scrapped to buy these shoes he put into the Salvation Army bucket. It took me a few minutes, but I followed him…to an alleyway." He saw pride and recognition in her eyes, along with something he could only identify as pity.

"He was kneeling over her, showing her the new shoes he had gotten for her. But it was too late…"

"Oh no…" he heard her whisper, and he could only nod.

"The coroner said it was chronic influenza. She had been sick for a long time, and out in the elements with no medicine…" he trailed off, allowing her to fill the blanks. "I couldn't just leave him out there. So I brought him here. He was timid at first, but as soon as he began to trust me he's opened up so much. And…I can't really describe it Rose. He's probably the most generous, giving person I've ever met, and he's only ten."

"So today?" she asked quietly.

"The funeral was this afternoon, then we had dinner at a friend's house."

"That poor boy…" she shook her head, staring at the forgotten cookies. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Social Services says there's a good chance he'll get to stay here, but they're worried about my income. I'm an FBI agent, and we're not exactly on the Fortune 500 list." She smiled a little at his attempt at a joke, but she could see the pain hidden carefully behind his humor. She reached over and laid a fragile hand on his forearm.

"My Albert had a saying he used to repeat over and over again when we hit rough patches. There were times I got so sick of hearing it; I just wanted to bop him with a rolling pin some days. But no matter the hard times, no matter how hopeless things seemed, he'd always sit me down, take my hands in his, and say, 'It just wouldn't be a picnic without the ants.'" Seeley gave her a genuine smile at that and shut his eyes for a moment. "Things will turn out for the best. You'll see." She squeezed his arm once then let go as she stood up. "It's getting late, and you should probably be getting some sleep. Why don't you send Alan over tomorrow for a while? Go out and do something for yourself." He stood with her and nodded, recognizing the command in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," he joked. "Should I walk you to your door?"

"Mercy no," she waved him off as she pulled her coat on. "But you might watch, just to make sure." She shot him a wink, knowing he would have done it anyway. "Goodnight Seeley."

"Goodnight, Ms. Rose." She walked across the parking lot and waved at him as she opened her door and went inside. He stood out in the crisp night air for a moment longer before shutting and locking the door. He wrapped the cookies up and cleaned a little before retreating to his room.

Sometime in the night, he heard a shuffling outside his door. Waking immediately, he lay completely still as someone entered his room and padded softly to his side of the bed. A small hand rested on his shoulder and shook gently.

"Seeley?" he heard Alan's voice heavy with sleep but still laced with fear.

"Whazzit?" Apparently his vocal cords did not feel like cooperating at – he checked his bedside clock – three fourteen in the morning. Alan shifted his weight from side to side, and Seeley could see the boy biting his bottom lip in the moonlight that streamed through the blinds.

"I had a bad dream," the boy finally whispered. Suddenly, Seeley was thankful years of parenting experience had told him to wear boxers and a tank top to bed. Wordlessly, he lifted the covers and Alan scrambled into the safety of his guardian's embrace.

"Everything's gonna be okay buddy, you'll see," he whispered in the dark.

"But what if I don't get to stay here? What if the people I stay with aren't as nice to me?"

"Alan, it doesn't matter where you go, I'll always be here for you if you need me. And I promise I would not let you go with people who weren't absolutely perfect for you." He tightened his hold on the boy and wondered if he were trying to reassure himself as well. "Besides, John says there's a good chance you'll be staying with me, at least right now." He didn't want to give the boy too much hope; there was still one major obstacle in their path.

"But I don't want to go away!" He heard the tears in the boy's voice and he caressed the youth's face tenderly.

"And I don't want you to. But if that happens– and I stress _if_ – you'll be okay. You are the toughest, bravest boy I've ever met. Now go back to sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep," he punctuated his sentence with a wide yawn and Seeley chuckled.

"Don't worry. No bad dreams here." He settled back down with Alan tucked into his side and he soon felt the boy's breathing even out. He laid awake for another hour, his mind reeling with different scenarios. To his dismay, every one ended the same: Alan waving goodbye in the back of a stranger's car. He just hoped he hadn't suddenly developed a gift for premonitions.

A shrill noise broke through his slumber and he grumbled something about inconvenient alarms. Then he realized he hadn't set an alarm and that the noise was actually coming from his cell phone. Fumbling over the still-sleeping youth on his arm, he checked the ID. Trust Bones to call him early.

"Hello?" he made no attempt to hide the sleep in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Booth, I didn't mean to wake you. John said he tried to call you and got no answer, so he called Alice."

"And she told you and you called me. I got it," he rubbed a hand over his face and carefully extracted his arm from underneath Alan. "Just a second, Bones." He made sure the boy didn't wake before tiptoeing out into the living room. "Okay, what did you need?"

"John said something about papers, and I'm not really sure what he meant. He needed to talk to you. But he's on his way over here; he and Alice are going out to lunch."

"What time is it?" he asked, suddenly aware of the bright sun beaming through the windows.

"Eleven-thirty," she told him. "You must have been tired." Her voice had softened and he took a moment to feel warm at being the target of her comfort.

"I was, yeah," he laughed. "Look, I told Rose that Alan could visit, so I'll see if she can watch him. We'll go to lunch and I'll get the files from you." A beat passed then he gasped. "Bones, you're not at the lab!"

"Yes, well Alice threatened me if I went to work while she was in town."

"How did she threaten you? For future reference…" he joked, and she rewarded him with a light laugh.

"Don't even think about it Booth. Besides, I'm fairly certain you can't punish me like she can."

"I'll bet she knows all sorts of juicy details about your youth," he said suggestively, and from her scoff he was certain she'd slap him on the arm if she were standing next to him.

"You make it sound like I was some sort of salacious teenager, Booth."

"So you were a perfect angel, then?" he baited. But she didn't bite.

"I expect you in half an hour, or I'm going to lunch alone." And she hung up. He stared at the phone for half a second, wondering for the umpteenth time about what went on in his partner's head. Of course, he mused, he could probably devote the rest of his natural life to studying her and he still wouldn't be able to discover all the wonderful things about her.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts – for they were dangerous ones indeed – he walked back into his room and set about waking the boy in bed. Alan had managed to burrow himself completely under the covers since his guardian's departure, so Seeley scooped the lump up, blankets and all. Alan let out a yell, flailing about in a panic. Seeley immediately dropped him back to the bed and quickly scrambled to clear the obscuring blankets.

"You alright?" he asked as Alan's panicked eyes registered where he was and he calmed down.

"Yeah, just scared me is all." Seeley gave him a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"Go get dressed. You'll be going over to Ms. Rose's while I run some errands." Grinning broadly, Alan leapt from the bed and raced out the door, leaving Seeley to straighten out the bedclothes.

Ten minutes later they were standing on Rose's front porch trying to look at charming as possible.

"Now remember, the smile is all about the timing…" Seeley was saying quietly as Rose opened the door. But Alan seemed to forget the entire lesson as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around the woman, grinning broadly.

"Ms. Rose!"

"Well hello you two! Come in, come in," she pulled the boy in beside her and motioned for Seeley, but he smiled and shook his head.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching him for a bit."

"Of course, Seeley, I told you yesterday. Now you run along and don't come back for three hours."

"But –"

"Three, young man," her voice firmed up and he quickly ducked his head.

"Yes ma'am," he teased. "Alan, behave."

"Oh go on now," she shooed him away and shut the door as Alan waved goodbye. Seeley chuckled all the way to the car, wondering what she was planning to do for three hours with a rambunctious ten year old.

He arrived at Temperance's house with scant minutes to spare, and she had a disapproving look on her face as she opened the door.

"You're late," she told him.

"I am not!" he declared, showing her his watch as he crossed the threshold. "You said half an hour…I have two minutes and…sixteen seconds to spare." She pursed her lips but didn't say anything as her stomach rumbled loudly. He clicked his tongue at her and shook his head. "Geez Bones, did you forget your Wheaties this morning?" But his teasing was cut short by his own stomach answering hers, and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"You're buying," she called over her shoulder as she moved back to her room to get her shoes.

"Then I'm picking," he returned, thinking about taking her to the juiciest hamburger joint he could find. His eyes fell on a set of files on the table by the door and he moved over to them.

"Those are for you," she said, coming up behind him. He turned to face her and stopped short – she had an odd expression on her face. On anyone else it would have been apprehensive anticipation, but he knew for a fact that she never did anything she wasn't completely sure about, and she was almost never anxious about something. Curious, he reached over for the file and sifted through it.

John had been thorough in his background checks, and he was surprised to find Brennan's just underneath his. But as he flipped, he saw one for Hodgins, Angela, Zach, Rebecca…pretty much anyone who could possibly have extended access to Alan. Before he reached the last section, the newest paperwork, she laid a hand on his arm.

"Look, I know you like to go with your gut and do the right thing all the time. That's what makes you a good agent and a wonderful person." His eyes shot to hers, ready to take in every lovely word from her mouth. It wasn't often she delved into these kinds of talks, and even more rarely did she initiate them. "I just want to make sure you know exactly what you're doing; that taking this boy in is the best thing for not just him but you as well. John's right…your income –" He snapped the folder shut as her words sank in. She was trying to rationalize him into giving the boy up?

"Are you serious?" he cut her off. "After paying for his mother's funeral, after seeing how much happier he's become over the last week, you want to just throw that away? Because of math? You know very well _exactly_ how much extra income I have; you know I can do this. And you're telling me now that it's a bad idea?"

He was really confused at her actions, but he was more angry. She opened her mouth to argue, but he didn't let her. "No, don't give me any empirical data bull, Temperance. Partners are supposed to support each other. _Friends_ are supposed to support each other."

He took a breath, but wasn't done yet as he launched in again. "And how could you, of all people, want to put that boy into the system! What the hell is wrong with you?" His tirade seemed to be finished, but his anger seemed, not to beat her down, but fuel her fire. And, he thought rather paradoxically, it was one of the things he loved about her.

"How dare you," she shot back, her tone low and cold. He actually took an involuntary step back at the transformation of his partner. "How dare you assume my intentions are anything but supportive. From day one, Booth, since you brought that boy home I have been nothing but helpful. And if you'd let me _talk_, maybe you would have known…" but she trailed off, leaving him to wonder about her thoughts. "You know what," she told him, yanking the door open, "I'm going to lunch."

And she stormed out, leaving him standing dumbstruck. Bones never walked away from an argument. Granted, this one was probably a little more volatile than their usual banter, but she had never retreated so hastily.

What surprised him the most, however, was the look in her eyes as she did so. She was angry, he could see that clearly. Her blue eyes lit with a fury he'd only ever seen on one other woman, and he wouldn't dare talk back to his mother when she got like that. But it was different with Temperance – it always had been. That's what made them so good. No, the look she had given him as she slammed the door was best described as disappointed. Suddenly a weight crushed down upon him as he realized he hadn't given her a chance to explain what she meant. So often she said something that meant something completely different than how she said it. How often had he corrected her use of common idioms? How often did he have to explain certain phrases because she just didn't understand their context?

Folder in hand, he sank down onto the couch and leaned his head back. He tried to close his eyes, but her disappointed, pained look swam in his vision. So he settled for staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering how in the world he was going to fix this. Absently, he flipped the folder open and thumbed through the latest paperwork. He saw the Inability to Locate Father form, filled out with John's signature. His lip curled inadvertently at the Report of Expected Guardian(s) Income, and his eyes tried to skim the form. But his eyes couldn't get past the large _Approved_ seal that had been imprinted on the form just above a legislative signature. Had he realized it was so easy…but his eyes continued down the paper and saw his information, followed by a note in red ink. _Red ink is never good_, his mind supplied from his school days.

**Potential guardian Seeley Booth income not valid for adoption of a minor. Request either supplemental information or recommend removal of minor.**

_See_, he mocked himself. But his brow furrowed, wondering how he had gotten approved if…

His brain trailed off mid-thought as he flipped the page.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Alrighty, it's been a while since I've written a cliff-hanger, so there you go. I know I promised B/B in this chapter...but I don't think I said it was going to be fluffy...(ducks incoming fruit) Okay! Okay! I know I'm evil, but I promise it's worth it. We're nearing the end, so I just wanted to take the time thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I adore hearing from all of you, and I do try to reciprocate. And if I don't, just bop me on the head and demand a review from me. Chances are that'll work... 


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, since I was so mean – apparently – I have dedicated this chapter to B/B fluff. Yes, that's right. So can we call off the rabid dogs?

Oh, and did I mention there's a lot of it? Yes, I've checked the numbers and this is my longest chapter yet, and it's all fluff. That's right folks, my muse loves you. So thank her with reviews.

PS For Animal Lovers - I just recently adopted a baby bearded dragon. He's so cute...check out my avatar on my profile page. I have named him Todd in honor of my favorite movie.

* * *

"Hello?" she answered her phone cheerfully. 

"Angela, it's Booth," the other person breathed frantically. Twelve scenarios flashed through her mind at what would cause her friend to be so panicked, and none of them were good.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"I need to know where Bones is," he said simply.

"She hasn't called me today."

"I know, look…" he stopped, and she could practically hear him arguing with himself. "We had a bit of a fight," he told her. Angela smirked knowingly.

"When are you two _not_ fighting?"

"Not like this, Ange," he said, his voice carrying a note of desperation to it. "I…I lost my temper, and I said some things I shouldn't have." He knew admitting that to Temperance's best friend was just asking to be punished, but he really was desperate. True to form, Angela's voice became harsh.

"What did you do?"

"I'll explain everything to you later, right now –"

"No, if you hurt her…tell me now." Booth paused for a moment, reveling at this new side to his artist friend. He knew she was fiercely loyal to her friends, but the tone she held promised absolute retribution. So he recapped the argument, taking his castigations like a man.

"Of all the ignorant, selfish…" he listened as the artist tore into him, knowing he deserved every word and more. When she finally wound down, he sighed heavily.

"Look, I knew I was wrong before I called you. That's why I need to find her. She's not taking my calls."

"Well I would hope not," Angela shot back. Taking a breath, she calmed her emotions and tried again. "Sorry Booth, it's just…I promised myself I wouldn't let her get hurt you know? When we first met, she was so…" Despite having been thoroughly chastised by the woman mere seconds before, Seeley laughed with her.

"I know what you mean. And I promised myself the same thing. Only now…I need to talk to her Ange. I need her to know…"

"This is it, Seeley," Angela told him.

"What? I don't follow."

"When you see her, you have to tell her everything."

"Everything?" Seeley felt a lump rise in his throat.

"Everything. You give me your word of honor on that, I'll tell you where you might find her." There was a pause as the agent mulled over his options. He could spend the next three days searching for Brennan and still not find her, or he could promise to come clean. It was about time anyway, she mused. Four years was just long enough…

"Okay." She heard the finality in his voice as he continued. "I give you my word, as soon as I find her, I'll tell her everything." Angela contained her glee and adopted her most nonchalant tone.

"Sometimes, when she's upset, she likes to blow off steam. But if this fight was as bad as you said it was, she'll be somewhere outdoors, probably sitting and thinking."

"It's too cold out for that," he said sadly.

"Yes, but Bren knows the lead researcher at the Botanic Gardens. I believe they have an indoor arboretum. She's gone there once or twice."

"Thanks Ange."

"Oh and Booth, if she is there? You better have a hell of an apology." Her warning tone was back and he caught himself before he chuckled.

"I will, Angela. Thank you." She stared at the phone, then out her window at her forlorn friend sitting on the bench in the courtyard. Booth was right, it was too cold outside. She slid the door open and hugged her body to keep warm as she approached her friend.

"Bren, sweetie…are you okay now?" Angela could see the tears that had been running down the other woman's cheeks, and she felt her temper rise momentarily. Booth would be paying for quite a while for making her cry.

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Well, that was Booth," she said off-handedly. Brennan's head snapped up and Angela saw the defiance in her stare.

"You didn't tell him I was here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, but I did send him on a small goose chase."

"I don't know what that means," Temperance answered with a small laugh. Angela wrapped an arm around her friend and kissed her head.

"I know," she laughed with her. "Come on, it's freezing."

* * *

Seeley turned the sirens on as he dashed toward the Botanic Gardens. He pulled up in the fire lane and didn't even bother turning his car off as he bolted from the car up the front steps. He yanked the door…only to have his shoulder lurch as the locks held. 

"What the hell?" he muttered as he peered in.

"Can I help you?" a man in a security uniform stepped up from around the corner of the building.

"Seeley Booth, FBI," he replied automatically. "I'm looking for a woman, my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Someone told me she'd be here." He didn't pull his badge out because he wasn't officially on duty, but hopefully the guard wouldn't ask.

"No one's been by here, sir," the man replied politely. "It's pretty dead here in the winter." He laughed as if he'd made a joke, but only he got it. Seeley just lifted one eyebrow, causing the man to sober up and stand a little straighter.

"Well, if she does swing by, have her call me? Tell her it's an emergency." The security guard nodded as he returned to his SUV. _Where is she?_

He remembered Angela saying something about working off steam, so he stopped briefly by her dojo and her gym. When she wasn't at either, he felt at an impasse. Seeing he had less than an hour before he had to pick Alan up, he raced back to her apartment. He let himself in and went straight to her office. He had a mission.

* * *

Brennan opened the door to her apartment, fully expecting Booth to be sitting on the sofa waiting. But when it revealed an empty room, she furrowed her brow. Immediately, she moved over to her answering machine, seeing she had one message waiting. But what caught her eye was the yellow post-it note on the machine itself. She recognized Booth's handwriting immediately. 

_Bones, listen to the message…please…_

She hesitated a moment before pressing play. She moved about her kitchen as his voice rang through her apartment.

"_Temperance…it's Seeley…_" she pursed her lips at the machine; did he think she was some sort of simpleton that she didn't recognize his voice? But he'd used his first name, and hers, though the latter was decidedly more common than the former. "_I realize that by the time you listen to this, you will have cooled down. You may have even expected me to be there when you returned. But I just wanted to let you know a couple of things. When you've seen it all, please call me._" She stared in confusion at the machine as it beeped, indicating the end of the message. Had it erased half his message? It seemed unlikely…

She managed to talk herself into calling him after a shower; she at least had the decency to afford him the right to speak on his own behalf, even if he hadn't given her the same courtesy. Honestly, she didn't really know what had gotten into them. She opened the fridge and started at the sight of a bright green note stuck to a takeout box. Realizing it hadn't been there when she left, she assumed Booth had picked it up and put it here before he left.

_Bones, eat something please? Can't have my favorite anthropologist falling out on me. Think about calling me?_

Another green note was stuck to a bottle of water, so she yanked it off just before grabbing the bottle.

_PS – I thought about rhyming these but I really couldn't figure out a rhyme to anthropologist._

She laughed out loud at this, marveling that even when he was there he could still bring a smile to her face. _He must think I don't eat at all if he doesn't make me_, she scoffed, recalling the now-countless times he'd come to whisk her away to lunch, or brought takeout over in the evenings. _And what does he mean 'these?'_

She put the container back and walked back into the living room, seeing for the first time the pink post-it on the back of the door. She pulled it from its place and read slowly.

"_I'm sorry I made you walk away, if you come back I'll make sure you always stay." Okay so rhyming is harder than it looks. Call me when you've finished._

Again, she laughed but this time she felt tears springing to her eyes. Now anticipating more notes, she carefully scanned her living room. There was a blue one stuck to the front of her stereo, and she moved quickly over to it.

_Turn me on_.

Shrugging (and ignoring the thoughts _that_ comment brought to mind), she pressed the ON button, listening as the melodic tune filled her ears. The tears that had briefly vanished reappeared again full force as she recognized the song.

_I've been thinkin' 'bout all the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt you just can't let it be  
But I know if you keep comin' back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin' _

_Keep on tryin'_

Her mind flitted back to a time long ago, when her father would sing that song at her request. And another time, not quite so long ago, when Booth sang with her at the diner, his face smiling despite the pain from the heinous torture.

_And I've been drinkin' now just a little too much  
And I don't know how I can get in touch with you  
Now there's only one thing for me to do, that's to  
To get home to you_

A flutter of yellow caught her eye and she turned her head to find another post-it on the mirror in her hallway. Almost looking forward to what it said, she moved quickly as Poco continued their song.

_Beautiful_

She looked in the mirror at her own reflection, unable to stop the blush that crept up her cheeks as she read the single word. She knew she was – what was the expression she'd heard? Ah yes – easy on the eyes, but to think about Booth saying things like that about her…she closed her eyes against the wave of emotions and moved on down the hall to her bedroom. On the closed door was another pink note.

_You haven't gone to your office yet, have you?_

She shook her head at how well he knew her and turned around, headed for his intended destination. Walking in, she spotted the green note on the computer screen.

_Don't worry, I didn't peek at your manuscript. But I am glad Kathy and Andy are working things out. And that she's not so totally pissed at him to completely avoid him and crush his spirit. Or kick his ass into next week._

She laughed as she realized he'd had to post two notes together to fit it all. She put the note with the others in her hand, wondering just how many more there were. Moving back to her bedroom, she opened the door slowly. She immediately spotted three different colored post-its around the room. She moved to her dresser first, wondering what he'd done there.

_You don't honestly think I raided your panties, did you Bones? Check the date._

She laughed, but sobered instantly when she saw a crystalline dolphin sitting on top that hadn't been there before. It was beautiful, the sea beneath it done in a blue-tinted glass that made the leaping dolphin almost real. Her name was carved delicately into the base. She picked it up to examine it, and found another etching underneath.

_Love, Seeley_

She furrowed her brow, wondering when he'd gotten this for her. Remembering the note, she peered closer and saw a date etched in tiny numbers underneath his name.

_6-15-06_

Two and half years ago? She recalled with a slight pang that was the year she'd buried her mother, and she realized he'd gotten this for her just after that, probably for her birthday if the date was any indication. Her fingers ran over his name absently, wondering not for the first time about her partner in a decidedly un-partner like way. They had grown close over the years, and she could feel whatever was growing between them. But, like a gentleman, he hadn't mentioned anything and let her set the pace. _But_, she thought suddenly, _he etched 'love' into the signature even then…surely he can't have…_

Deciding to table that internal debate for later, she turned to find the other notes he'd hidden. A simple message on her headboard made her stop her search, however, as her mind drifted back to a horrifying night just over two years ago.

_November 2006…_

"Bones are you sure you're okay?" he asked one last time. Giving him a frustrated glare, she waved a hand at him.

"Yes, Booth, for the nineteenth time, I'm fine." He grinned easily at her.

"You know, when most people use that expression, they're being facetious."

"Yes, well, unfortunately for me, you've asked me that question nineteen times now." She was ushering him out her door so she could take a shower. Being pulled out from underground had thoroughly coated her in dust and dirt, and she needed to shower before she soiled her carpet any more.

"You'll call me for anything? I mean it Temperance…" she saw the sincerity in his eyes, his need for her to know she could count on him. Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, she reached forward and pulled him into a hug.

"I will," she promised. But as his arms circled her waist, she felt a little of her resolve slipping. His head was buried in her neck, as if he were the one drawing comfort from her. She hid her panic at being left alone behind her scientist's mask as she pulled away, letting him walk out the door in peace. She locked the door behind him, knowing he wouldn't leave her hall until she did so, then ensured the windows were locked as well and the curtains drawn.

Moments later, she stood in the shower, watching the dirt-tinted water swirl down the drain. And with it, she felt her walls start to crumble. The fear she had pushed back forced itself to the forefront and her tears mixed with the water cascading down her face. She had come very close to dying in that car, with Hodgins next to her. She briefly remembered the hasty note she'd scrawled to Booth that was probably still in her jacket. It seemed silly now, thanking him for being her partner and asking him not blame himself. She knew that if she hadn't made it out, he'd spend the rest of his life in repentance.

When the water grew cold, she shut it off and wrapped herself in her fluffiest towel. She pulled on her most comfortable sweats and climbed under the covers. But the air in the room was stifling, and she had to open a window to get fresh air circulating. She fell into a restless sleep with the cool autumn air blowing through her room.

Some hours later, she lurched out of bed in a cold sweat, despite the chill in the air. Instinctively, she reached to her nightstand. She had promised him after all, she reasoned. She waited as the phone on the other end rang, jumping in surprise as she heard the echoing noise coming from her living room. Hanging up, she softly padded out to see Booth sprawled rather uncomfortably on her couch. She was torn between wanting to berate him for coming back and settling into the safety of his arms. She opted for middle ground and shook him awake a little more forcefully than necessary. He groaned a little as he rubbed his eyes, suddenly realizing someone was standing over him.

"Uh oh," she heard him whisper as he stood to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I just…I wanted to make sure…" he seemed unable to finish his sentences as he looked at the ground. "I was going to leave before you got up."

"Oh, that makes it okay," she shot back acerbically, storming away from him into her room. But she hadn't noticed the drastic temperature difference in her haste to confront her overprotective partner. He followed her, but stopped short as he entered her room.

"Jesus Bones! It's freezing in here!" He strode over to the window and shut it hard, cutting off the chilling wind. "What possessed you to…" but he stopped short at the look on her face. "Oh," was all he could say. Then, as if recalling a dream, he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Why were you calling me?" he gestured toward the cell phone still in her hand. She looked down at it for a moment as if just realizing she was holding it before looking back up at him. It was her turn to flounder with her sentences.

"I was just…I couldn't…" she stopped and mentally chastised herself for being a coward. Taking a deep breath, she looked him squarely in the eye. "I couldn't sleep, and you said to call if I needed anything." He took a step closer.

"And what do you need, Temperance," he said softly. They were close enough she could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and suddenly she felt the chill of the air. He took another step and her chin began quivering. He took it gently with his forefinger, lifting her gaze to his. She leaned into him then, feeling his arms come around her once more. She didn't cry, wouldn't allow the Gravedigger to rob her of her dignity like that. But when he moved them to sit on the bed then recline back, she didn't stop him. She readjusted her grip so that she was on her side against him with her head on his shoulder, one hand wrapped around his midsection and the other one balled into a fist between them. She didn't say anything, but she listened as he began whispering to her, lulling her to sleep with his gentle tone. Most of it didn't make it past her weary haze, but just before she shut her eyes he leaned in a little closer and brushed her forehead with a kiss.

"We're all safe now, Bones."

_Present…_

As she read the words he'd whispered then, she heard the music shift in the next room. An upbeat band ensemble filled the air and she shook her head ruefully as the lyrics began.

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

She began humming the tune absently as she stacked the bed's note with the others. The last one was hanging delicately on a landscape picture he'd given her of the National Mall. She peeled the blue sticky off of the Lincoln Memorial and smiled as Marvin Gaye continued in the background. The smile faded a little, however, when she read what he'd written.

_We are not enemies, but friends. We must not be enemies. Though passion may have strained, it must not break our bonds of affection. – Abraham Lincoln_

She laid the pile of notes on her dresser, next to the dolphin. She thought about what he'd done to go about apologizing to her and she felt her heart constrict. She realized he'd probably flipped through the file by now, and she knew she had to go see him. She turned her stereo off and grabbed her keys, rushing out the door as fast as she had before.

* * *

Seeley sat on his couch with his head in his hands. He wondered idly if Temperance had gotten back to her house yet. Rose had agreed to keep Alan, and he'd been excited at the thought of a sleepover. He'd told them he'd call if he needed Alan to stay the night, but otherwise he'd be back to get him at eight-thirty. Checking the clock, he found that he only had a little more than four hours to that deadline. 

A soft knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts and he crossed the room slowly, hoping to see her on the other side of the door. When he pulled it open, she had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Temperance," he greeted, dropping all formalities. Reaching forward, he pulled her against him mostly out of relief, but partly because it was much harder for her to take a swing at him. Not that he didn't deserve it.

She stiffened as she was pulled forward into his arms, and her hands remained down at her sides. When he released her, she stepped back and their eyes locked. For a moment, neither of them said anything. The silence that rang between them was almost deafening, and Seeley cleared his throat.

"Uh, come in," he said, gesturing to the living room. She automatically shed her coat, knowing he was there to grab it and hang it up. Sometimes, she realized, it was easier to allow him the small things. _Pick your battles,_ she'd heard someone say once. He joined her on the couch, sitting a little closer than he usually did. When she looked up at him, his eyes were full of remorse.

"Temperance," he began, "I cannot begin to apologize…my behavior was uncalled for. I didn't let you explain anything. I spent ten minutes being yelled at by Angela, and that doesn't even begin to cover it. If you want to yell at me, too, I'm right here." He spread his hands in offering, ready for her to tear into him. For a split second, she thought about taking him up on the offer. He did deserve a sound thrashing for his actions earlier. But his demeanor, his entire attitude, had shifted to one of submission, and she found she didn't like it at all. Pressing her lips together, she reached over and pushed his hands down.

"Booth, I don't need to yell at you. It seems as if you've punished yourself enough." She saw him open his mouth to argue, then snap it shut firmly. He would let her have her say, this time.

"I can't say your…attitude earlier didn't shock me. But I thought about it and, with a little help, I've determined that you were acting irrationally due to your heightening emotional attachment to Alan. I actually thought a lot about that, both last night and this morning. And something you said to me stuck with me. You said that God put that boy in your life for a reason. And what better reason than to help him? We can do that," she said with finality. She reached over to the file laying open on the table and flipped it to the last page.

"I told you that day that if this was something you really wanted to do, I'd help where I could," she reminded him. "And this is something I can help with." She held it out to him, the pen balanced on top.

"But you've always said –"

"What I said, if you were paying attention at all," she teased, "is that I don't think bringing a child into this world is a great idea. But something has to be done about the children already in this world that need help. All you have to do is sign." He searched her eyes, making absolutely certain this was what she wanted to do. When he saw no doubt, he picked up the pen and scrawled his name just above hers. He took the file from her and returned it to the table, staring at it like it held the answers to the universe.

"I guess we need to call John," he said finally.

"Yes," she agreed. They sat back against the couch, neither knowing exactly what to say. She finally broke the silence with a chuckle.

"The post-its were a nice touch." He turned his head and smiled proudly.

"Well I had to do something to make sure you didn't pound me into oblivion when you saw me." She went to shove his shoulder, but he turned a little and caught her arm, pulling her against his side. His breath was warm against her ear as he spoke in a low tone.

"I promised Angela something when I talked to her on the phone. Only, now that the moment has come, I'm not sure where to start." She shifted her body closer so she wasn't leaning quite so much.

"From the beginning, obviously," she returned. If Angela had been involved, she had an inkling what his promise had been. She swallowed the lump rising in her throat and listened as he spoke.

"We haven't always had an easy partnership. We're too alike in some ways and too different in others. But I think if it had been easy it wouldn't have been as rewarding. It's odd, but I enjoy bickering with you. But today…" he trailed off. "As I thought about it, I knew you wouldn't sever our partnership. We do too much good to let a personal fight come between our professional relationship. But then I started to think about our personal relationship. We've come so far, Temperance, from who we were. I couldn't – wouldn't – go back to the way things were four years ago. I think we're so good _because _of our personal relationship – that we're friends as well as colleagues.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were spectacular. During the first few months, sure, we had our rough patches. But the more I got to know you – Temperance, not Dr. Brennan – the more I was fascinated by who you had become. It was around the time Kenton kidnapped you when I realized you'd become something more to me than a partner. You were my friend, and I truly cared about you." He felt her breath hitch and realized she was probably crying silently into his shirt, but he didn't dare look down. If he saw her tears now, he wouldn't be able to finish. And Seeley Booth was a man of his word.

"Then we buried your mother, and my heart broke for you. And I prayed for you, that you had had enough pain in your life, and I asked God to lay the rest of your burdens on me. But He didn't, and I understand why now. Everything we've been through, all the threats, the speculations, the hardships, they just made us stronger. Time and again people or events have tried to keep us apart, but we've come out better for it. I really can't imagine my life without you, now, and I don't want to. Everyday, I strive to be a man who deserves to be with you, and I fear everyday I fall too short." This time she sat up, and he let her go hesitantly. He knew she wouldn't run now; they'd come too far for her to disregard him so carelessly.

"I agree with most of what you said," she told him candidly, as if she were regarding a set of bones and not having a serious talk about their relationship. "However there are a couple flaws." He smiled at that, thanking her silently for just being her, and shook his head.

"What?"

"First of all," she held up a finger, "no one can predict or control what happens, and asking God to transfer my pain to you is just irrational." She refrained from using the finger quotes he'd taught her when referring to God, and he laughed at her reasoning. "Second, don't you ever think, for one second, that I am somehow 'too good' for you. We've established this relationship on equal ground, that's how it's always been. I haven't told you this before, but ever since Kenton and the warehouse, every man I've dated has been measured against you."

"Me?" his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well, you were the only valid example I could use; Zach's too young and Hodgins' is…well, he's Jack." Seeley laughed and agreed with her. "So you became the default benchmark. Oh don't look so smug," she warned as a smile spread across his face, "All women use current relationships to examine potential mates. Most just use their fathers. In my case, I had to use a substitute, and you were there."

"And how did these 'potential mates' measure up?" he asked, resisting the urge to puff out his chest.

"Well, I would have thought the fact that they are no longer around to be a big clue," she smirked.

"And what about me?" he asked almost timidly.

"Well, comparing you to yourself would obviously result in an equality scenario," she answered a little confusedly. He fought back a smile at her obliviousness, and tried her approach.

"Well then," he continued, "_logically_, wouldn't you say that I was the ideal candidate?" he tried.

"Introducing a benchmark into the experiment as a subject would seriously skew the –" He leaned forward quickly and silenced her with a kiss, pouring out everything he had into it. One hand moved to cup her cheek while the other sat curled on her knee. Only after she relaxed and began returning the kiss did he pull away from her.

" – data," she finished lamely.

"This could work," he told her firmly, reading the doubt in her eyes.

"What about the –"

"I don't care if the whole damn world is against us, Temperance. This could work." His hand hadn't moved from its place on her knee, and he opened it now to lay it flat against her leg. "Let's make a deal," he tried again. "Think of it as an experiment. Give me one month to prove this to you. If after a month you think its better we were just partners and close friends, I give you my word you will not hear another word about it from me."

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Sex?" she said abruptly, causing his eyes to widen comically.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"Would we be having sex in this experiment? Because I don't think I could accurately measure all aspects of this relationship without experiencing them." For a split second, he wondered how she could be so…scientific about all this. Then he saw it. The sparkle in her eyes and the way the corners of her mouth were fighting off a smile.

"You played me," he told her.

"Like a fiddle," she agreed, wrapping her arms around him and capturing his lips again. He chuckled into her mouth before pulling away.

"I have been a horrible influence on you."

* * *

Alright, that may be my personal record for the most fluff in a single chapter. _In Spiritus _had the record, but I think since this chapter's technically longer...anyway. Is this good enough to call off the hits? Please? 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, for clarification (because I guess it made sense in my head and not in some others'), yes they are together. The "one month" thing _was_ suggested by Booth after seeing her "doubt" which was then revealed to be a joke on her part. So no trial period, just B/B goodness. Sorry to all who were confused.

Oh and _mendenbar_ I would really appreciate you calling off those furbys. I really don't want to be purple..._love2read2much_ I have thought about doing a sequel, but I am completely horrible with sequels. Anyone who has read my HP fanfics can attest to that. _goddessofthenite_ is this fast enough to call off the hits? Please?

* * *

Alan burst through the doors, followed shortly by a slightly out of breath Rose. She smiled as Seeley jumped up from the couch to greet the boy.

"Seeley, Rose and I made gingerbread cookies!" he said, producing a small box. "We decorated them and everything."

"I'll bet they're delicious, buddy," he ruffled the boy's hair. Alan smiled up at his guardian, but movement from the hallway distracted him. Breaking once more into a run, he dashed over to the woman.

"Tempe! Look! Rose and I made gingerbread men!" he opened the lid proudly to show her his handiwork. She laid a hand on his shoulder and peered down at the rather oddly decorated confections.

"You know, the gingerbread man dates back to the –"

"Okay, Bones, don't bore him to death," he beckoned them over to him. "Alan, why don't you set that in the kitchen then go jump in the shower? It's almost time for bed."

"Okay," he said, stopping briefly to hug Rose. "Thanks for helping me with these," he said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure, young man." She kissed his head quickly and shooed him off toward the kitchen.

"Rose, this is my partner, Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. Bones, this is Rose." The women shook hands as Temperance mumbled an awkward hello.

"Well, Alan said you were pretty," Rose said with a wink.

"He wasn't lying," Seeley added quickly, ushering the two women to follow him into his living room. Temperance stared after him for a moment before shaking her head. This was a new side of him she supposed she'd have to get used to. Seeley retrieved the file from the table and sat on the couch, offering the chair across the way to Rose as Temperance sat next to him.

"Well, I have good news," he declared. "It's official. I – I should say we – are Alan's legal guardians. We called John – that's the case worker you remember – and he said we just had to bring the file to his office tomorrow for the final signatures."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Rose exclaimed. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Well, tonight probably," Seeley answered. "I'm just not sure how."

"Oh, you'll figure out the best way," Rose declared faithfully, "You're so good at those heart to hearts."

"I have to agree," Temperance added rather objectively. "You have a natural ability to communicate well with others, and being rather effeminate doesn't hurt."

"Hey, we talked about this!" he shot back, forgetting they had an audience. "I relate to people well because of my natural charisma and charm."

"How is that different from what I said?" she asked seriously.

"The way you say it makes me sound girly," he complained, and she laughed at his scrunched, childish expression.

"Well, you do have a well developed female side of you, probably from your mother. There's nothing wrong with that," she added at his appalled look.

"There is if that ever gets out in the bureau," he warned her.

"I'm gonna head home," Rose said finally, her smile evident in her voice. Seeley shook his head at his rather willful partner and stood to walk with the older woman to the door. Temperance watched as his years of good manners borne into him by his mother came to the fore as he helped the woman with her coat and left with her to take her to her door. Alice had commented that there were too few men like him left in the world, and she found herself agreeing before she could stop herself.. As she sat alone on the couch, her eyes fell back on to the file.

_Can I do this?_ All of her doubts and insecurities began running through her brain. _Booth_, she reasoned out, _I can do it with Booth_. She would never admit it to anyone, but there were a few times in the past four years when that particular mantra had come in handy – mostly during the beginning of their partnership. She loved field work, couldn't get enough of it in fact, but she'd had to learn how to work within the FBI's criteria for field agents. Booth had helped her learn a lot during the first few cases, though he didn't really know it.

"Tempe?" a small voice came from the hall, and she turned to see Alan dressed in dinosaur pajamas standing timidly in his bedroom door.

"What is it?" she stood and walked over to him.

"Where's Seeley?"

"He's walking Ms. Rose home," she told the youth. "Why don't you go get in bed; he'll be back in a minute."

"To tuck me in?" Alan asked hopefully. Remembering the very few times she'd watched her nieces through their bedtime, she ran her fingers through the boy's damp hair and smiled.

"Sure he will. In fact," she said as she heard the door open, "That's him now." Seeley walked around the corner, watching Alan and Tempe interact. She seemed so natural with him; a fact that surprised him. She'd been nervous – even timid – during her first few dealings with Parker, and he knew from the frantic phone calls just how out of her element she'd been babysitting her nieces. But over the years, it seemed, she'd gotten used to dealing with children and now he watched as she caressed the boy's face and smiled.

"Who's ready for bed?" he asked, only slightly concealing the folder behind his back as he joined them in Parker's room. Alan dove for the bed and scrambled underneath the covers as Seeley moved past Temperance into the boy's room. She leaned against the doorframe, content to skirt on the edge of the conversation until she was absolutely needed. She hadn't been lying before; Seeley really was much better at these kinds of talks than.

"Alright buddy, you know we've been working really hard trying to get you to stay here, right?"

"Yes," Alan answered slowly, sensing something was wrong. "Did John say I have to go?" the boy's voice rose in pitch. Seeley could tell he was on the verge of tears so he was quick to smile wide and brandish the folder.

"This is it, Alan. Tomorrow we go get everything finalized…you're staying here." For a moment Alan was quiet, staring at the folder in Seeley's hand. Then, quick as lightning, he launched himself up and into the man's arms. Seeley dropped the folder to the bed and pulled the boy close.

"Forever?" Alan whispered.

"We're your legal guardians for a year. If after a year, you still want to stay, we'll get rolling on the adoption papers. Those are the rules."

"We?" Alan asked, pulling back for the question. Seeley's eyes shot up to Temperance, but he saw in her eyes she wasn't ready to talk just yet.

"Yeah, me and Tempe," he said, nodding at the woman in the door. "She loves you very much, and with her help it was easier to make it so you could stay."

"Why?" his eyes darted back and forth between the adults.

"Well," Seeley searched for an answer that would satisfy his curiosity without going into too much. "Certain rules for fostering a child were easier to follow if both of us signed the papers."

"Oh, okay." He settled back down into his covers and Seeley tucked the comforter in around him. After kissing his head, Seeley leaned in close.

"Goodnight, son," he whispered, watching as Alan's face relaxed into sleep. He stepped back and over to his partner. Silently, he pushed her forward gently to say goodnight. She copied his movement, kissing the boy on the head, before running a hand through his hair once more. Seeley watched with an amused expression on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by the woman currently stalking back over to him. As they walked back out into the living room, she backhanded him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked, his smile still firmly in place.

"What's that smirk for?" she demanded. He gestured back toward the slumbering boy and shrugged.

"It's just…you looked so natural doing that," he admitted. He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her face. He identified confusion, then doubt and sadness, followed quickly by panic. Quickly, he stepped forward and grabbed her hand with his, bringing his free one up to brush the hair out of her face softly.

"Hey," he said, his tone now much lower and gentler. "It's definitely not a bad thing, Temperance. And no one here is asking more than you're willing to give. Let's take it slow, okay?"

"One month?" she teased, the light returning to her eyes at his gentle reassurance. He rolled his eyes as he groaned softly.

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Hey, it's not everyday I – what was the phrase Angela used? – pull the cotton over your eyes?"

"Wool, Bones," he corrected automatically, stepping back close to her. "It's 'pull the wool over your eyes.' And no, it's not – I didn't know you had it in you." He leaned in then, still reveling in the fact that he could kiss her now whenever he wanted to. She pulled away just as quickly as he'd swooped in, however, with an odd expression on her face.

"We have to remain professional at work," she said simply, as if she were stating a fact about the human skeletal system. He chuckled at her, running his knuckles lightly down her cheek.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Dr. Brennan." And he kissed her again, this time pulling her flush with him so she couldn't get away quite so easily. They fumbled their way to the couch and fell down upon it, her nearly laying on top of him, as they continued to explore each other in a manner that had, until just recently, been strictly forbidden.

* * *

There, even a little fluff at the end. And yes, we're nearing the end of this fic. I have to say I'm kind of sad. But in a way, I'm glad as well. I have a few ideas for an in-depth, very multi chaptered fic that I'll have time to flesh out once this one is finished. But I am sad to see it go. I'll always think of this fic, and you wonderful people, whenever I hear that song again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so apparently I can't be clear to save my life…sorry! What I meant about being bad with sequels is that I don't ever get around to writing them. So yeah…let's just see how far we get with this one, shall we? Cheers to all!

BTW _mendenbar_, that Furby kept me up all night humming a stupid song. What in the world did you teach it? Oh, and green is my favorite color, so if you don't mind...

* * *

Seeley couldn't remember feeling more excited. He looked over at Parker who was currently putting the finishing touches on the closet door. He was standing on a paint-splattered tarp in similarly decorated overalls, his blonde hair hidden beneath his backwards ball cap. 

"Bub, you're doing great. Just spread that glob of paint out, will you? It'll dry faster that way." Parker smiled, white paint speckled all over his face, and he glided the brush over the offending area. Seeley turned back and finished the last touch up with his brush.

"I'm done Dad!" the boy exclaimed, stepping back to admire his handiwork.

"Alright, roll that tarp up quick and put it out on the back porch. Bones and Alan will be here soon!" The boy scrambled to comply, hurling all of his supplies to the center of the tarp before folding it up into a manageable size. Seeley looked at the room one last time, seeing that everything was in order, before following his son out into the living room. He scribbled a quick note – _We're done­­_ - on a post-it note and put it on the outside of the door before he went to change. As he emerged from his room, he heard his son's footsteps.

"They're here!" Parker cried out, bounding over to his father as the key turned in the lock and Tempe led Alan through the door.

"Stay off the furniture," he warned, taking in the Parker's paint-covered attire, and he nodded quickly.

"Looks like you two have been busy," Temperance smiled. "Guess you're done?" she held up the green sticky and smiled at him knowingly. Seeley smiled back as she chanced a glance at the boy beside her, and he seemed both confused and excited.

"Yep! Alan you have to close your eyes okay? 'Cause it's a surprise!" Parker rushed to his new brother's side and made sure his eyes were closed firmly before leading him carefully to the hallway. Seeley shook his head and followed as Temperance put the groceries on the counter before joining them. As she surveyed the room she couldn't help the audible gasp that escaped her lips; they had really outdone themselves.

"Okay!" Parker shouted. "Open your eyes!" Alan's eyes popped open, then widened as he took in his new room.

"Wow," he breathed. "This is great." He turned around, looking at everything. "It's all mine?"

"Yep," Parker answered with enthusiasm, "And it's right across from my room!" As if to demonstrate the point, Parker pulled the older boy out of the room and into his. Tempe looked at the loft bed (complete with dino sheets) in the corner, a small desk underneath to conserve space. A dresser sat on the opposite wall with an array of dinosaur figures strewn on top.

"It looks great, Seeley," she said, stepping closer to him. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her soundly.

"What did you guys do this morning?" She settled herself against him and shrugged.

"Well, after Alice's plane left we grabbed some lunch then went to Jack and Angela's. Apparently he and Zach had some 'cool new thing' to show him, so Ange and I just chatted for a while."

"Bones, it was bad enough you got Parker that microscope set for his birthday," he groaned. "Now you're unleashing the bugman and boy genius on the other one?" She leaned in closely, her voice a mere breath against his ear.

"He's my son, too." She felt him react immediately to her words as his hands tightened around her waist and his breathing became shallow. Whirling suddenly, he switched their positions and pressed her against the doorframe.

"_That_," he said huskily, "was unfair, Dr. Brennan." He leaned in and kissed her soundly, intending to steal her breath.

"Eeew!" Parker's voice cried out from beside them. He clamped his hands over his eyes as Alan pulled him back into his room. Seeley was laughing when he pulled away, happy to see the same amusement in her eyes overshadowing her doubt. The past few days had gone by in a whirlwind with meetings, and paperwork, and shopping for Alan. Seeley was glad for the pace, as it gave Temperance little time to actually _think_ about what she'd agreed to. But once it hit her, he knew they were going to have a long talk. But for now, he would enjoy the time.

"Ah, the joys of parenting," he proclaimed. "Let's go see a movie!" She laughed and pushed him away from her, amazed that he could switch gears almost as quickly as the boys did. "Boys, get your shoes on! We're going to the movies!" Twin expressions of joy erupted from Parker's room as they heard them scrambling to find their footwear.

"The movies?" Temperance asked.

"Well, we have to let the paint dry anyway," he gestured back to Alan's new room.

"What are we going to see?" Alan asked as he and Parker emerged from his room.

"Harry Potter!" Parker shouted.

"No," Seeley answered. "It's too scary for you to watch in the theater and besides, I don't know if Alan has seen the first five movies."

"Five? How many of these Harry Potter things are there?" Temperance asked, and Seeley looked at her in wonder.

"You're in the book business, Temperance," he shook his head, "And you've never heard of Harry Potter?"

"You said movies," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but they were books first. You ever heard of JK Rowling?" She shrugged and he made a note to let her borrow Parker's collection. "How about _Bedtime Stories_? It's supposed to be a good film for kids."

"Okay," Parker agreed, his enthusiasm for Harry Potter forgotten. Parker had traded his paint covered overalls for jeans and a long-sleeved Superman shirt, leaving the hat backwards on his head. He and Alan grabbed their coats as Seeley began ushering them out the door.

"Wait," Temperance said. "I have to use the restroom," she explained as all three turned back.

"I'll get them in the car," Seeley answered, pushing the boys out the door as she made her way back into the hallway. Moments later they were on their way, Parker chatting happily about their morning spent painting and decorating Alan's room.

"And Dad says when I'm a little older, I can have a loft bed too! I think it's really cool!"

"Hey, you two will have to camp out in Parker's room for the night," Seeley told them. "We have to make sure the paint's dry and the fumes aren't bad in there."

"Okay. Hey we can build a fort!" And plans were off on construction of the greatest fort they could imagine. Temperance listened idly as even Seeley jumped in with a few suggestions.

"Couldn't you just duplicate the 'fort' you built at Christmas? As I recall, that was pretty vast." Seeley stole a sideways glance at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Bones, you just don't understand forts," he told her.

"We can teach you!" Parker added, his enthusiasm skyrocketing at the thought of actually teaching the 'smartest person in the whole wide world' something new. She was about to protest – she really had to get some work done after all – but one look at her partner's smiling face and the hopeful faces of the two boys in the backseat, she caved.

"Fine." A chorus of cheers erupted in the SUV, including one from the supposedly grown man sitting next to her. "But only to make sure your construction is structurally sound. Wouldn't want it collapsing on your heads in the middle of the night." She crossed her arms over her chest and pointed her gaze out her window, ignoring the disbelieving grin Seeley was shooting her.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Seeley asked the boys as the foursome exited the theater. 

"It was cool," Parker said, instantly recalling the neat effects. "I'm hungry." Temperance laughed and ruffled his ball cap side to side.

"When are you not hungry," she replied, earning her a seven-year old's version of the Booth charm smile and a tiny shrug.

"Who wants McDonald's?" Seeley intervened before Temperance reverted to her childhood days and actually stuck her tongue out at his son. Both boys perked up immediately and agreed, but Temperance shook her head.

"Booth, that is completely unhealthy," she remanded, but he just slung an arm around her shoulders and tucked her against his side playfully.

"Yeah, but it's Saturday. It's kind of the point."

"'Sides Bones, they have salads. Mom gets them all the time," Parker added helpfully.

"Yeah Bones, they have salads," Booth mimicked. "Come on. We just finished painting a room, then we went to the movies on a Saturday afternoon. Let's complete the picture of Americana."

"McDonald's is fine," she said, "but no soda," she compromised.

"You heard her boys," Seeley said triumphantly, "Sprites for everyone!" They piled into the car and drove away, the boys singing happily to the Disney CD Seeley had in the car for them to listen to.

"Hakuna Matata!" Parker was shouting happily as they made their way back into the house.

"Alright, enough!" Seeley cried out in desperation. "I can't take that song anymore." Parker shared a quick look with Alan, and both boys opened up their mouths at the same time.

"What a wonderful phrase!" they bellowed off-key.

"Alright! That's it!" He reached forward and grabbed Alan in a bear hug, clamping a hand over his mouth. Parker shrieked at his brother's plight and moved forward to begin pummeling his father's thigh in an attempt to rescue Alan. Surprised, Seeley dropped Alan momentarily, but it was enough for both boys to dart away into the hallway, singing the rest of the chorus in triumph.

"Wash your hands!" he cried after them as he started dishing out the food, setting various boxes of nuggets or cartons of fries on the table.

"Are you sure you can handle both of them?" Temperance asked, her surprise only a bit evident in her voice. Seeley turned to her and smiled softly.

"Are you kidding? I only wish I got to do it all the time," he said, returning to setting the table. But her hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned back around to face her. In a move that surprised both of them, she leaned in and kissed him softly, her hands moving to intertwine in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You are a wonderful father," she told him when she pulled back. She had found out very quickly that this, above all others, was the compliment he treasured most. His arms moved to circle her waist as he pulled her to him, hugging her close.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Before he pulled away, however, he bent his head and kissed her shoulder where the collar of her sweater didn't quite cover. "For what it's worth, Temperance, you're a great mom." Then he saw it – the flash of doubt in her eyes – and he knew it was time. Leaving their food on the table, he grabbed her hand and started back for his bedroom, only pausing to poke his head in the boy's bathroom, where they were currently trying to wash all four hands at the same time.

"Boys, food's on the table. When you're through, throw your trash away and you can watch TV for one hour. Bones and I have to talk, so only interrupt if it's really important. Parker, you remember what that means?" The younger boy nodded vigorously as he tried to shove his still-soapy hands under the cold stream.

"Booth, I don't think –" But he cut her off by pulling her into his room and shutting the door softly.

"No, we need to do this now. I was wondering when this was going to happen. Honestly, I expected it sooner." He stared at her, letting her step away from him and turn her back. She needed some space to collect her thoughts, so he stood patiently while she gazed out the window.

"It all just happened really fast. You know I don't do things without thinking about all possible consequences. I weighed the pros and cons and came to my decision. I guess I just…didn't think about what to do next. I'm not fit to be a mother." As she said the last sentence, she turned to face him in her certainty.

"Could have fooled me," he said gently. "Temperance, look at me. When Parker was born, I had no clue how to be a dad. Honestly, a lot of it's common sense – like don't leave them alone, don't make things too hot, don't drop him," the last one got a small smile from her, and he took a small step forward as he continued.

"And a lot of it I had to learn on the way. I didn't know he was allergic to peanut butter because I wasn't there the first time he reacted to it. He likes regular milk over chocolate milk, God knows why. I know he can't sleep unless someone tucks him in and checks for monsters; and on stormy nights I can expect a visitor sometime after the loudest thunder clap. Parenting is an adventure, Temperance – it's an experience and I promise you you'll love every minute. You just have to trust yourself."

"But…there's no manual!" she exclaimed, and he let out an involuntary laugh. When she glowered at him, however, he schooled his features and held up in hands in an apologetic fashion.

"I'm sorry, Bones, but that was just…" he shook his head ruefully. "No, they don't come with manuals, and there's no _one way_ to do it. Parenting is a unique experience that's different for each child." He could still see the hint of doubt in her eyes, something was still bothering her, so he crossed the remaining distance between them and crooked his finger under her chin, turning her eyes to his. _There_, he thought as he pinpointed the last of her worries.

"Temperance, I want you to listen to me. Look me in the eyes and really listen to what I'm saying." When he saw that he had her attention, he moved his finger to brush the hair behind her ear. "You are not your parents. You will not do to Alan what they did to you. You've proven that already when you signed those papers. We're in this together now, really together," to make his point his other arm came around and pulled her against him. "Come on," he coaxed with a smile. "We haven't found anything yet we couldn't do as a team, Bones." At last she softened against him and he saw the last of her fear fade. She closed the distance between them and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his mid-section. But she pulled back just as quickly, still adjusting to this shift in their relationship. Sensing her need to return things to normal, he gestured to the door.

"Why don't you go see if they've destroyed the kitchen yet? I'll be out in a minute." She smiled her thanks and glided out the door. He watched her go, admiring both the view and the woman. _She's amazing_, he thought as he moved to the bathroom, and instantly realized that the word was completely inadequate.

As he entered, a flash of yellow drew his gaze to the mirror. Glancing over, he smiled at the yellow post-it note placed prominently on the glass. He recognized his partner's handwriting even at a distance, but as he neared the note his heart began hammering. There, on the simple note, were the three words he'd waited almost four years to hear from her mouth.

_You are amazing_

_

* * *

_

Okie dokie folkies! (Wow I sounded like my crazy aunt just then...) This is the "unofficial" end to the fic. _However_ before people get all up in arms and demand more from me (because some of you are just that crazy), I will compromise with you. I could leave this story open, and update it when inspiration strikes for a new chapter. OR I could write and post a sequel. It's up to you. Mercy me, I am diplomatic (anyone who's followed my other chaptered stories can attest). So get to voting people. Oh, and let me know what you thought of the chapter/story while you're at it. :)


End file.
